Disappointment Around Every Corner
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: What if Soul tricked Maka and Blair into thinking that he wanted to be Blair's weapon in the first episode? And what kind of secret is Maka hiding from everyone... and what will happen when Kid finds out? MakaXSoul could be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy my story X)**_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine!**_

"You're not doing this to me Soul." Maka said angrily, trying to contain her anger, her hand balling up turning into fists.

"I don't need you anymore." Soul said with a shrug walking towards Blair's direction.

Maka shook her head. "She isn't even a meister Soul!" she exclaimed. "How are you going to become a death scythe with her?" Maka exclaimed thrashing her hands in Blair's direction.

"Maka… just leave." He said not looking in her direction as he put an arm around Blair's waist.

Blair clapped her hands excitingly. "Yay!" She exclaimed hugging him to her tightly.

Soul laugh lightly as he wiped away some of the blood that was gushing from his nose with his sleeve.

Blair laughed along with him. "Come on, my new toy, let's go to my pumpkin home." She said whispering a spell that caused a large pumpkin to fly there way and gently land in front of them.

Without turning back to look at Maka, Soul sat on the pumpkin with Blair and flew away in the night leaving Maka behind to realize what just happened.

Maka shook her head silently as she made her way back to the apartment.

Quickly, disappointment turned into anger, her breathing started to get labored as her steps grew heavy.

"How could he do this to me? We just needed one witch soul! Just one and we were done!" she growled. "And then everything would be over…" she whispered trying to control her breathing but she knew it was to no avail, she would have to get rid of all this pent up anger.

Growling to herself about how stupid Soul is, she decided that maybe it was best to go in the woods that was by the DWMA.

Walking in to the forest, she walked to her special spot with a sigh of relief. It had been a while since she had last been there.

Just as she was about to sit down, a branch behind her snapped and a few leaves rustled, in the back of her mind, Maka knew that something was wrong, but she blocked that feeling out, telling herself that it was probably a squirrel.

Taking in a deep breath she sat down in a little open field crossing her legs and rested her hands on them. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to concentrate.

A few deep breaths later, that prickly feeling on her arms and legs, her eyebrows pushed together as she tried to concentrate on something else rather than the pain.

She made the mistake of opening her eyes to watch the process. Her skin on both of her arms and legs opened up, as sharp black blade cut through it.

Tears appeared in the edges of Maka's eyes as she bit down on her lips to keep from yelling out in pain… shaking her head, she stood up and examined the four blades that were sticking out of her body. "It's been a while." She said with a small smile as she let herself be free.

Maka wasn't what everyone that she was, she wasn't really a weapons meister… and she made sure that nobody had known that, not even her own mother… she didn't want to be like her father, she didn't want anything to do with him. She wanted to be like her mother, and she needed to hide these disgusting blades for that to happen, but she loved them, she enjoyed the sensation of being free, the sensation that only the blades that hid inside of her body could give her.

Maka shook her head, clearing it of all her negative thoughts as she took in a deep breath. "Concentrate on the blades." She said to herself as she made a running start on two nearby trees.

She concentrated on her anger and let it out on a deathly blow on the two trees with her blades. The sound rang through the open field. A pained moan came from the two trees as they slid from their trunks and landed on the ground with a powerful thud.

Maka looked down on the trees and wiped away a few stray tears from her face, being careful not to slice her nose off with the blade, and she sat down on the trunk of the fallen tree.

"I don't want to go back to the apartment… it'll only remind me of him." She whispered to herself as she fingered on of the blades on her legs.

"Um… hello?" she heard someone say from the other side of the field.

Maka froze as she looked down at her blades. "Shit." She muttered to herself.

**_A/N: So... what did you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Maka quickly stood up and ran for the cover of the trees. "Don't come any closer, I have a weapon and I know how to use it!" she yelled peeking around the tree to see who was there but she couldn't see anything, there was no one out there.

"Why are we hiding?" someone whispered from beside her.

Maka jumped away from the person with a small screech, her arms going up to shield her face.

"Oh… you were hiding from me." The person said with a small chuckle. "I have to say… the symmetry of your blades is exactly perfect, even your stance." The person said with admiration.

Maka let her arms drop a bit so that she could get a good look of the person that was standing in front of her.

He had black hair with three white stripes on one side of his hair, his eyes were a nice shade of gold; he was wearing a black suit.

"Can I help you with something?" Maka growled letting her arms drop and walking in the direction of the DWMA. As she walked the blades started to slip back into her skin with a low hissing sound as the skin closed up there.

"I couldn't help but notice… that you are on private property." The guy said folding his arms behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

Maka stopped and turned back to face him. "So are you." She said and then turned back to continue walking trying to ignore the fact that someone had seen her with her blades. No one has ever witnessed it before and suddenly some random guy she didn't even know came out of nowhere and caught her. Maka bit down on her bottom lip and saw no other choice but to go back to the apartment.

The guy chuckled and ran to catch up to Maka, stuffing his hands in his pocket, he kicked the dirt as he walked, looking down at Maka. "So… what's your name?" he asked casually.

Maka looked up at him with a glare and walked faster.

The guy rolled his eyes and walked faster. "Would you tell me your name if I told you mine?" he asked.

Maka sighed and looked down at her shoes as she folded her arms behind her back. "Whatever." She mumbled.

The guy rushed to stand in front of her and held out his hand. "My name is Death The Kid… but call me Kid." He said flashing her a pleasant smile.

"Why does that name seem familiar?" Maka said more to herself than to Kid as she shook his hand.

"I don't know, maybe my father has talked about me… you do go to the DWMA, right?" he asked.

Maka nodded. "Why do you ask?" she asked pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"My father is Lord Death, maybe you've heard him talk about me." he said with a shrug.

Maka nodded. "Yeah maybe." She said and walked around him.

"Hey! I still don't know your name!" Kid yelled out after her.

Maka turned around and waved goodbye. "I have a feeling I'll see you around… You'll know sooner or later!" she yelled back to him as she ran off.

Kid waved back, a smile spreading on his face, but then his eyes widened. "Hey! Wait up!" he yelled out, running after her.

Maka turned to see him running towards her. "What?" she asked.

"I've been lost here for a while now… I'm kinda new here." Kid said scratching the back of his neck, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"And you need help to find your way out." Maka said, she couldn't help but to chuckle when he nodded sending her a cheesy smile. "Follow me." She said stuffing her hands in her cloaks pockets.

"So… you're a weapon?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

Maka turned to look at him and shook her head. "Not really." She whispered.

"Huh?" Kid asked confused as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "But… back there…" he trailed off when Maka stopped.

Kid turned to look at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"No one is supposed to know that I'm a weapon… okay?" she asked.

"But why?" Kid asked.

"In the DWMA, everyone knows me as a Weapon Meister, not a weapon. I'll be damned if my father finds out I'm a weapon." Maka growled looking Kid in the eye.

"Alright! Alright!" Kid said holding his hands out in front of him. "Who's your weapon?" he asked.

Maka froze as that night's events came crashing down on her. "I… I don't have a weapon anymore." She whispered walking ahead.

Kid's eyebrows rose as he chuckled. "Um… You know… I'm a Meister without a weapon of his own also." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why don't you have a weapon?" Maka asked as she let out a yawn. She looked up to see that the moon was smiling sadistically down at them, casting a nice light down on them.

"None of them are symmetrical enough." He said with a shrug. "What about you?" he asked.

Maka looked down at the ground. "It's too soon to talk about it." She whispered kicking a small rock out of her way.

"You could talk to me about it." Kid said looking down at her.

Maka shook her head. "I barely know you." She said.

"I don't know your name, but I'm still trusting you to get me out of here." Kid said with a chuckle.

Maka couldn't help but chuckle either. "Guys could be stupid when they want to huh?" she said with a chuckle.

Kid shrugged and looked down at her. "What do you think?" he questioned.

Maka sighed. "A few days ago, Soul… the guy that use to be my partner..." Maka explained with a heavy sigh. She cleared her throat and kept talking. "Anyways, we had just gathered the 99th evil human soul… we just needed the witch's soul and for about three days we have been battling a witch… apparently, Soul gave up and gave into the witch." Maka said silently. "And then I came over here… you're the only person that knows that I'm… a weapon."

Kid looked down at Maka. "Why are you keeping it a secret?" he asked.

"Me being a weapon?' Maka asked.

Kid nodded. "I see no reason for you to hide the fact that you are a weapon."

"I've told you enough about me… what about you?" Maka asked him avoiding the question.

"You do know that I'm going to ask you later right?" he said.

Maka nodded. "So, what were you doing here on the 'private property' of the DWMA?" Maka asked with an eye roll.

Kid shrugged. "I got bored and well, when I was little I would always run off I don't know where in here, and I figured, I could find my way back home back then, why not now… I was wrong." Kid said with a shrug.

Maka froze. "Do you hear that?" she asked turning my head quickly when she heard the sound of leaves rustling.

"You might just be really tired." Kid said and then his eyes widened and his back stiffened.

"Kid?" Maka asked waving a hand in front of his face but she got nothing from him. "Kid!" she yelled.

Kid grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "The candles!" he exclaimed.

"Kid? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The candles that I have at home… they're melting and they might not be the same height anymore!" Kid exclaimed as he started to sweat bullets.

Maka laughed but then saw that he was serious. "The faster we get out of here, the faster you get to fix your candles." Maka said nudging his arm.

Kid nodded feverishly grabbing her hand and gripping onto it tightly.

Maka winced but kept walking ahead with Kid trailing behind her.

Maka looked behind her and smiled at Kid. "By the way… my name is Maka."

That seemed to get Kid at least a little distracted. "Maka?" he asked looking up into one of the trees.

"Yeah?" Maka asked looking up and froze when she saw it. On one of the tree branches was a creature with hardly any belly, a sadistic smile growing on its disfigured face. It had no legs, but it's arms were massive, it's skin was a sickly yellow color and there were patches of it missing all over it's body, one of its eyes was missing and it's blue hair was tangled beyond belief. It licked what was left of its lips, looking hungrily at Maka and Kid.

"What is that?" Kid asked.

"A human that has strayed from the path of good." Maka whispered as her free hand tightened. "Where is Soul when I need him?" she growled backing away slowly.

"No Maka." Kid said not letting go of her hand and staying in place, not taking his eyes away from the creature that was in the trees.

"What? Kid, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you get to attend your candles and we would have more of a chance to survive this thing." Maka said tugging on his hand.

Kid stubbornly stood there. "We're going to fight it Maka."

"How Kid? Neither of us have weapons." Maka stated.

"Actually… you're here." He said, his hand tightening around Maka's.

**_A/N: Don't worry people, Soul will be in the picture soon enough. X)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Maka's eyes widened. "But, b-but what about our soul wavelengths." She asked coming up with a quick excuse.

"Trust me on this." He said briefly taking his eyes away from the creature in the tree to stare into Maka's eyes. "I know we just met, but you have to trust me."

"I've never been taught on how to be a good weapon." Maka confessed.

"I saw you take down two strong and tall trees Maka." Kid said.

"That's different trees can't defend themselves." Maka insisted.

"Just this once." Kid said but before Maka could respond the creature that was on the tree jumped down onto the ground landing on the palms of his massive hands.

With an inhuman roar, he shifted the weight of his body to one of his hands and used his free hand to swipe Kid away from her.

"Maka!" he yelled out struggling against the hand that had captured him.

"Kid!" she yelled. "What do I do?" she kept mumbling as Kid was being thrashed around.

"Take all the time you need Maka!" Kid yelled out sarcastically looking a little green.

"Fine." Maka muttered to herself as she took in a deep breath and then let it out calmly.

"Hurry up Maka!" Kid exclaimed. "I'm not feeling so well." He mumbled to himself.

"Hold on Kid!" Maka exclaimed as she got a prickling feeling on her arms and legs. She bit on her lip as she suppressed the pain of the blades ripping through her skin.

When the pain stopped she drew in a breath of relief and put herself into a battle stance. Letting the breath out noisily she ran towards the creature with a battle cry.

By that time Kid was looking into the gaping hole that was the mouth of the creature. "I'm doomed." He murmured. "Why didn't I just leave when I had the chance?" he said to himself trying not to breath in the toxic fumes that was the horrible beast's breath.

The beast let Kid drop and just before Kid landed in the mouth of the beast Maka flung herself at Kid causing them to fall to the ground that was behind the beast.

The beast let out a roar of anger.

Kid opened his eyes and sighed in relief. "Thanks Maka." He said.

"Don't thank me yet." She said. "How good are you at handling a scythe?" she asked him.

"I have no idea, but I'm willing to give it a shot." He said standing up and holding out his hand to her.

Maka smiled and took the hand. Kid pulled her up just as the beast swiped for them again but missed.

"You ready Maka?" Kid asked a sparkle in his eye.

Maka nodded and closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate on the blades that were inside her body.

There was a chilling feeling that went through her spine; her body went cold as she let out a small squeal when she felt her body being transformed.

"Alright then… it's on." Kid said his small smile turning into a serious frown as he twirled Maka around.

The beast turned to face him and let out a roar.

Maka opened her eyes to darkness, she felt cold… but it was a good kind of cold, the kind that you want on a hot summer day.

There was some sort of light beyond her. Maka floated towards it only to see that it was some sort of window.

"Maka, keep an eye on all of my blind spots." Kid ordered as he pointed Maka threateningly at the beast. "Your soul is mine." He growled as he ran towards the beast letting out a battle cry much like Maka's.

Kid pulled Maka over his shoulder like a baseball bat and swung at the beasts almost non-existent belly and managed to cut through some of the yellow skin there causing some of the blood to pour out onto Maka.

"Ew!" Maka said to herself.

Kid let out a small laugh as he dodged another swipe from the beast.

"I see an opening, Maka get ready for impact." Kid said as he backed away from the beast and then with a running start hurled himself at the beast landing on its shoulder.

Before the beast could throw them off, Kid swung Maka back and with all his force, jabbed her right through its chest.

Kid jumped off of the monster and let gravity do the rest of the work as Maka tore the beast in half, with one last roar the monster's body vanished and all that was left was its red soul, levitating in the air in front of them.

"Well Maka… This is going to be your first soul." Kid said as Maka changed back into her human form.

Maka looked at him. "Maybe I shouldn't." she said.

"And why not? We worked hard for it." Kid said leaning against a nearby tree and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"You know what… you're right." Maka said walking up to the levitating soul and reaching out to grab it with her right hand. "This is one of the benefits of being a weapon." She said to herself as she leaned her head back opening her mouth and stuffing the soul into it.

She took her time to chew it, savoring it, it actually tasted pretty good.

"Well how does it taste?" Kid asked.

Maka looked at him and swallowed it. "It tastes like sweet victory." She said with a small smile. "Now let's get out of here before we get ourselves into any more trouble."

Kid froze. "My candles!" he exclaimed grabbing my arm and running to the now visible street.

"Kid let go! I need to go home!" Maka exclaimed pointing in the other direction.

Kid froze again. "Do you smell that?" he asked.

Maka sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" she asked.

Kid let go of Maka and made a mad dash towards his home, Maka following closely behind him.

He fell to his knees at the sight of his home going up in flames. "No!" he yelled out.

Maka saw the firemen that were hard at work nearby, trying to put out the flames.

She looked down at Kid with pity. "The symmetry… gone." He whispered. "No!" he yelled suddenly again making Maka jump away.

She sighed and kneeled next to him. "You could sleep at my apartment tonight Kid." She said.

Kid looked away from the flames and looked at Maka. "You sure?" he asked.

Maka nodded. "Come on, let's go. We'll find out what happened tomorrow." Maka said tugging on his arm so that he would get up.

Kid nodded and looked down at the ground. "You could stay at my apartment for as long as you need to." Maka said patting his back.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"It's a way of me to say thank you." She said as they came upon her apartment building.

They entered it and began climbing up the stairs. "But for what?" he asked.

"For helping me realize my full potential." She said sending him a smile as they made it to her floor.

"We're friends Maka. There's no need to thank me for that." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Maka reached into her pocket and pulled out her apartment key as they approached the door.

She opened the door and stepped inside. "Come on in Kid, make yourself at home." She said as she took off her cloak.

"Uh, Maka?" Kid asked.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing his finger in the direction of the couch.

"Huh?" Maka said, confused as she looked up. Her cloak escaped her fingers and slid to the ground. "What the hell are you doing here Soul?" she growled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Maka didn't get any sort of response from Soul.

"Why is he here? And who is he?" Soul asked glaring in Kid's direction.

"Don't avoid my question. Weren't you supposed to be at that witch's home?" Maka yelled at him not able to control her anger.

"Don't yell at me like that Maka." Soul pleaded as he stood up and walked over to where Maka was standing and held her hands.

Maka yanked her hands away and looked at Kid. "Would you excuse us for a second?" she asked.

"Go right ahead." He answered waving his hand at them as he studied what was in the cabinets above the kitchen drawers.

"Thanks." Maka mumbled grabbing Soul's arm and walking out to the hall way, closing the door behind them and glared at Soul folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey! You can't just leave that guy alone in there! He could steal something." Soul said outraged.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked him.

Soul sighed and leaned against the wall, putting his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants and shrugging. "As it turns out… Blair is a cat with a whole lot of power."

Maka's eyes widened. "You didn't…" she trailed off, all those souls that they had worked hard for… gone.

Soul looked at Maka with a guilty smile. "Sorry?" he said.

Maka slapped her forehead and sighed. "I guess there's nothing we could do about it now huh?" she said walking back into the apartment.

Soul followed her in. "But I'm back and I guess that's all that counts." He said stretching.

Maka shook her head as she went to turn off the T.V. "No Soul, I'm still mad at you." She said as she picked up a book that she had left on the kitchen table.

"Why?" Soul asked.

"You left me in the middle of the street to go with a beautiful woman… and you insulted me." She explained walking to her room to put away her book.

"Oh come on Maka. We both know that we had to trick that cat somehow." Soul said following her inside.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow Soul." Maka said walking around Soul.

Soul reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Maka…"

"Let go of me Soul." Maka said, looking the other way.

With a sigh, he let go of her and left the room.

Maka stood there, waiting to hear Soul's bedroom door slam but it never did.

She peeked out of her room and saw that the guys were talking softly, she couldn't hear a thing. With a sigh she closed her door and walked over to her closet, pulling out an extra pillow and blanket.

Opening the door she walked out and set them on the couch then headed for the bathroom.

"So… how long have you known Maka for?" Soul asked Kid as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

Kid took a step back to look at his work with a smile. "Perfect Symmetry." He mumbled as he looked at all the stacks of canned goods that were now in order. "Just a few hours actually." He mumbled sitting down across from Soul.

"And she's letting you stay in our apartment?" Soul asked trying to act as if he wasn't mad.

"Well… my house went up in flames, I really didn't know where else to go, plus I didn't want to bother my father. Oh, where are my manners." Kid asked himself and held out his hand. "My name is Death The Kid, but you can call me Kid."

Soul looked at Kid's hand and took it. "Soul." He said.

"Goodnight." Maka called out as she left the bathroom and walked to her bedroom.

Once Kid saw that she had closed it he turned back to face Soul. "Maka told me what happened." He said reaching out to grab the napkins that were in the middle of the table and started to fold them.

"She did?" Soul asked setting his elbow on the table and using his hand as a head rest.

"She's really hurt." Kid said halfway through the napkins.

"I know that." Soul said a guilty feeling filling him.

"I've never heard of a weapon that would intentionally hurt its meister." Kid said looking up at him through his bangs.

"I didn't want to hurt her, but that 'witch' wasn't going to be beat the way we were fighting her." Soul said.

"So you were planning on wooing her? I think it's possible to do that without breaking Maka's heart." Kid said putting the now folded napkins on the middle of the table.

"It wouldn't have been as believable." Soul defended.

"You could have at least warned Maka about what you were going to do." Kid retorted.

"You have a point, but there's nothing I could do about it now." Soul said.

"You could say that you're sorry." Kid said playing with one of his skull rings.

"I could… well, enough about that, what were you and Maka up to?" Soul asked sitting back in his seat and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Just walking through the woods by the DWMA." Kid said with a shrug, it wasn't a lie, that's what they did.

Soul looked at him suspiciously. "Sure. Look, I was just up waiting for Maka, and I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Soul mumbled stuffing his hands into his pocket and leaving Kid alone in the kitchen. "G'night." He called out as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

Kid looked at the closed door and rolled his eyes. "Maka, you didn't even tell your own weapon." He said with a chuckle. "Boy do I feel special." He mumbled as he turned off the lights and took off his jacket and shoes.

He laid down on the couch and pulled the blankets over him, closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid woke up to the smell of something burning in the kitchen. He sat up quickly and looked in the direction of the kitchen to see that Soul was cooking.

"What on earth are you doing?" Kid asked.

"Making Maka breakfast." He said.

Kids eye twitched feeling some pity for Maka. He stood up and walked over to see what Soul was making. "Is that burnt ham?" he asked.

"No, it's eggs sunny side up." Soul responded.

"Ew." Kid said. "Maybe you should take Maka out for breakfast today."

Soul looked down at the so called breakfast that he was making and then noticed how bad it was. "Yeah, maybe we should." He said throwing the 'egg' away and turning off the stove. "Sorry, I'm usually not this distracted." He mumbled.

Kid's eyebrows rose. "Why would you have to be distracted?" he asked.

"I have to start over again, and well Maka isn't exactly happy that I exist right now…" Soul trialed off.

"She'll forgive you sooner or later. You are her weapon." Kid said pulling out a chair and sitting down. "What time is it?" he asked yawning.

"It's six in the morning." Soul said yawning.

"What are you doing up at six in the morning?" Kid exclaimed.

"It's not exactly the weekend you know, Maka and I have to go to school. I'm not sure about you." Soul said as he went to knock on Maka's door. "Time to get up Maka." Soul called out with a small yawn, brushing his hair back with his fingers.

"I'm up." Soul heard Maka mumble from the other side of the door.

Soul lifted his hand to press it against the door and let his fingers linger there. He tightly shut his eyes and shook his head, his hand turning into a fist and he quickly walked back to his room slamming the door shut.

Kid watched the whole thing happen, curiosity filling him. "They live together, something is bound to happen." He said to himself as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

As he took a sip out of the coffee Maka walked out of her room glancing at Soul's door.

Kid saw her hand twitch, and saw her rush to the bathroom and slam the door.

Just then Soul walked out, dressed and ready to go, grabbing his keys. "Hurry up Maka!" he called out and turned to face Kid. "Make yourself at home and tell Maka that I'm waiting for her outside." Soul said stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket and walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"What is up with him and slamming doors?" Kid asked with a roll of his eyes as he took another sip from his coffee.

Maka ran out of the bathroom and grabbed a few textbooks. "I forgot… you go to the DWMA right?" she asked him before she opened the door to the apartment.

"Yeah, but school doesn't start until seven." He said looking at a clock that was hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, but I have to introduce you to some friends of mine. Come on, let's go." She said flashing him an excited smile.

"I'll see you at school then, I have to finish my coffee." He said taking another sip.

"Fine then, see ya!" she exclaimed closing the door behind her.

Maka ran down the stairs when she realized that she would have to ride with Soul. Before Maka could exit the doors she was debating on whether she had a chance to go out the back door. "No. You'll have to confront him sooner or later." She muttered to herself as she walked out the front door with her head held up high.

"Hurry up Maka." Soul said from the motorcycle.

Maka's courage went south for the winter. "Uh… I feel like walking to the DWMA today." Maka said stretching and walking in the other direction quickly.

Maka heard the motorcycle engine roar next to her but she just looked the other way.

"Maka, I know you're mad at me but-" Soul was cut off by a glare sent his way from Maka.

"I'm going to walk." She growled.

"Maka get on the motorcycle, you haven't eaten breakfast yet." Soul said.

"What does one thing have to do with the other?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out to eat." He responded.

Maka could imagine the awkwardness already. "I'm not hungry." She said just as her stomach growled.

"Maka." Soul warned.

Maka's stomach growled again and she sighed. "Fine." She mumbled as she walked to the motorcycle and hopped onto it but refused to hold onto Soul.

"Maka, hold on… or do you want to crack your head open?" he asked.

Maka huffed but wound her arms around his waist. She felt a shiver go through Soul but she ignored it and just watched all of the cars pass by.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maka, look at me will ya." Soul said munching on some pancakes.

"We don't have to make this anymore awkward than we have to Soul." Maka said taking a bite out of her French bread.

"We have to talk though." He mumbled taking a sip of his orange juice.

Maka looked out the window of the small restaurant. "All those things you said about me…" she said dropping her gaze and poked at her food with her fork.

"I didn't mean them… I would never hurt my meister." Soul said.

He probably didn't know the damage that he had just done to Maka. She was just his meister… nothing else, not a friend, just someone that he had to take hits from every once in a while… something that was holding him back.

Maka stood up and reached into her pocket to take out a few dollar bills and setting them on the table. "I'm not hungry anymore, thanks for bringing me here Soul." She said walking out of the restaurant fighting away tears.

"Maka!" Soul called out after her and rolled his eyes when he saw her run. Taking a quick bite out of the pancake he reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills slapping them on the table and running outside to see that Maka was running down the side walk.

"Maka!" he called out again but she kept running. Soul quickly jumped onto his motorcycle and raced to chase after Maka on the side walk. "Maka!" he called out again.

He caught up to her quickly and stopped in front of her, blocking the rest of the side walk. "What did I say Maka?" he asked. "Are you crying?"

"Just… just leave me alone." She said looking the other way.

"Maka, look, those words I said yesterday… I'm sorry, I never meant them. It was just to make it more believable." He explained.

Maka nodded. "Yeah…" she murmured folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I'll take you to school Maka." Soul murmured seeing that he's not getting through to her.

Maka nodded and got onto the motorcycle wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder as she thought about what he said… She was just his meister and nothing else… once he became a death scythe he will just throw her away like she was garbage. He would leave her alone just like he did last night.

A tear drop rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

Back at the apartment, Kid drank the last of his coffee and got up finally getting the guts to do what he was about to do. "Out of all the things that my father has sent me to do… this is the most shameful." He growled as he stood up and walked over to Maka's bedroom door.

"Liz. Patty." He growled as he pulled out the two guns he had in his pocket and throwing them behind him.

"My back hurts!" Liz complained as Patty giggled. "A whole night of being a weapon is a huge pain."

"Uh hu." Patty agreed, stretching.

"Which one of you was the smart one that burned down my home?" he growled. "There had to be another way to infiltrate Maka's layer." He growled, turning to look at them a vein on his forehead about to burst.

"Well maybe I 'accidentally' tipped over one of your precious candles." Liz said as patty wandered around the apartment.

"I'll get mad at you later. First we have to find out what we can about Maka and report it to my father." Kid said taking in a deep breath and opening Maka's room. "I hate doing this." He said as he went to her closet.

"Why, it's not like you actually care for this chick." Liz said following him into the room and looking at the text books that were stacked on a wooden desk.

"Liz, one day you will learn that not everyone is cold hearted. Maka actually trusted me to keep her being a weapon a secret… and I just met the girl!" he exclaimed as he rummaged through all the clothes in Maka's closet.

"Hey, someone's coming!" Patty said peeking into the room.

"Quick, weapon mode!" Kid exclaimed closing the closet door and caught Liz and Patty as they flung themselves in the air.

Kid ran to the kitchen and hid underneath the table as the door was flung open. "Kid I know you're in here!" the voice exclaimed.

With a roll of his eyes, Kid came out from under the table and threw his weapons behind him, dusting himself off.

"Why hello Spirit." He said as Liz and Patty transformed back to their human forms.

"I never agreed to you doing this." He growled.

"I never knew your agreement was needed." Kid retorted.

"If my Maka ends up hurt, son of Lord Death or not, you are dead meat, I'll make sure of that." He growled at him.

Kid rolled his eyes. "Blame all of this on my father; he's the one that wasn't to make sure that the rumors aren't true."

"What rumors?" Spirit asked.

"Look, let's just say that Maka isn't exactly who she says she is." Kid explained with a small chuckle.

"Don't you dare go around spreading rumors about my Maka!" Spirit growled at Kid walking up to him and grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him up to look him in the eye. "Do you understand?"

"Let go of him Spirit." Liz growled in the background.

Spirit put Kid down. "I'm sorry Spirit, but this is a mission, and you cannot interfere. You must not speak a word of this to anyone… especially not Maka." Kid said dusting himself off.

"I'm going to talk to your father about this." Spirit said quickly walking out of the apartment and slamming the door shut.

"He was the one that gave me the assignment you fool!" Kid yelled at the closed door.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka rushed to get off the motorcycle as soon as it stooped and wiped away the tear that managed to escape her and walked ahead not waiting for Soul.

"Why do women have to be so complicated? So uncool." He growled to himself as he turned off the motorcycle, put the key into his pocket and rushed to catch up to Maka. "Maka… don't give me the silent treatment." He said but sighed when Maka walked faster ahead.

Soul watched her walk away and he flinched. He didn't like the sight of her walking away… he didn't like the way it made him feel. He let out a sigh and retraced his steps trying to remember what he had said wrong… All he could remember was saying that he would never hurt his meister… what was so wrong with that?

Soul looked up to see Maka hugging tightly a surprised Tsubaki. Soul watched her expression turn from surprise, to shock, to hatred, and then to understanding.

Soul got a horrible pain in his heart when he saw Maka's shoulders start to shake and Tsubaki lightly pat her shoulder. Tsubaki turned to face him and shook her head in disappointment.

There was a loud shriek and the next thing he knew, Soul was pinned on the ground by a furious looking Black*Star. "How dare you hurt your own meister like that?" he exclaimed. "Shame on you! You shall be shunned right after I hear your explanation!" he said.

"Get off Black*star." Soul growled.

"Not until you tell your god your sins!" he exclaimed, pointing at Soul accusingly.

Soul slapped his hand away and pushed his friend off of him and got up, dusting himself off. "I don't want to talk about it right now, we'll be late for class." He mumbled.

Black*Star stood there stunned and rushed to stand in front of his friend, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Who are you and what have you done with Soul?" He growled. "Since when do you care about class?"

Soul shook his head. "I don't know what has gotten into me lately." He said his hand going up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Soul! You peasant! You love her don't you?" Black*star asked.

"What are you talking about?" Soul asked as he turned to see that everyone had already gone to class.

"Soul Eater Evans, one of my most loyal subjects is in love with his meister." He yelled out for the whole school to hear.

Before he could stop himself Soul punched Black*Star's gut to shut him up. "Don't ever say that again." He growled as he watched Black*Star moan in pain on the ground.

"That just proves my point." Black*Star said as he managed to get up.

"This is between me and you. You got that?" Soul threatened.

"As your god, I swear to you that I won't tell everybody about your love for Maka." Black*Star exclaimed.

Soul slapped his forehead. "If word gets out about this, you are as good as dead." He threatened.

"Me dead? I will surpass the gods! No mortal like you could kill Black*Star!" he exclaimed laughing maniacally.

Seated in class, Maka sighed, she hated crying, but she couldn't hold back, but class has started and she had to leave her drama at the door. For once, she was glad that Soul wasn't in class.

The door opened and her heart sunk thinking that it was Soul. "Students, I would like you to meet our new student, Kid." The professor of the class said.

At the sound of that, Maka's head snapped up to see Kid smile politely and wave.

"You are a bit late though." The professor said.

"My apologies Professor." Kid said.

"Since it's your first day here I guess I could give you a warning for now, but next time, I'll have to give you a detention, no exceptions. Go ahead and take a seat where ever you'd like." The professor said gesturing to the open seats.

Maka looked at the two empty seats next to her, one was Soul's and the other was never occupied.

Kid nodded at the professor and sat next to Maka in Soul's seat. "Hello Maka." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked sensing that something was off about Maka.

"Soul." She mumbled.

"Is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class Maka?" the professor asked.

The class gasped in surprise, a murmur rose in the class. "Maka? That's a first." People started to mumble.

"No sir, s-sorry." She stuttered.

The professor nodded and silenced the class with a glare.

A note appeared in front of her. She looked at Kid.

'Sorry.' He mouthed.

Maka nodded and opened the note.

'_We have to go out and practice._' Kid wrote.

Confusion filled Maka. **'What are you talking about?'** she wrote and handed the note back to Kid.

He took it and started to write on it, passing it back.

'_Your weapon form, yesterday was fun! We have to do it again!'_ Maka read.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head at him.

Kid took the note and wrote on it again passing it to her. _'I know you liked it too.'_ He wrote.

Maka sighed**. 'I'm not a weapon, I'm Soul's meister.'** She wrote and passed it to him.

She heard him scribbling and he passed her the note. _'We'll talk about this after class.'_

Maka nodded and the door opened to reveal Soul and Black*Star.

"Late again. Detention." The professor said handing them their detention slips.

Soul crumbled his up and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked up to see Kid sitting in his seat next to Maka. A flash of hurt crossed his face but was quickly replaced with hatred.

Black*Star put his hand on Soul's shoulder but Soul shook it off and went to sit on the other side of Maka while Black*Star went to sit by Tsubaki.

"Didn't know I could be replaced so quickly." Soul mumbled to Maka before he could control himself.

Maka turned to look at him in shock, she shook her head trying to hold back her tears.

Kid heard what Soul said and rolled his eyes. '_Idiot_.' He thought to himself as he patted Maka's shoulder.

Soul glared at the Kid's hand, something inside of him caused him to feel horrible and he didn't like it. _'This is so uncool.'_ He thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

In class Maka couldn't wait for class to end, the tension in the air was thick, all she could do was sit there and cross her fingers.

The bell rang and she quickly grabbed her note book and walked as quick as she could out of the class.

"Maka wait up!" she heard Kid yell after her.

She turned to see Soul leaning against the door way of the class room, glaring at Kid as he ran to catch up to her.

"What is it?" she asked Kid looking the other way.

"About what happened last night… we have to do it again." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Kid but I can't." Maka said shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked. "No one's going to know." He said grabbing her hands in his.

"How are you planning on doing all of this without anyone noticing?" she asked him pulling her hands away from his.

"I've been thinking about it. I thought to myself, 'what would be a good explanation for going out every night?' and then it hit me. We could pretend to be in a relationship!" he exclaimed.

Maka's eyes widened. "I don't like to lie." She said.

"You won't have to! I'll do all the talking." Kid said a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know Kid, I have my doubts…" she said.

"Don't worry about it. So… let's spread the word… 'Girlfriend.'" He said with a chuckle.

Maka blushed and looked down. "Kid, I'm already in bad terms with Soul… I have the feeling that this will only make everything worse."

"Don't worry." He repeated, grabbing her hands again.

"Am I interrupting something?" Soul asked his eye twitching as he glared down at the linked hands.

"Yes, actually you are." Kid said, watching the way that Soul's eyes twitched with curiosity.

"Oh? And what am I interrupting?" he asked.

"Uh…" Maka couldn't think of anything.

Kid smirked at Soul as he pulled Maka to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I just asked Maka out on a date… and she said yes." Kid said.

The phrase 'if looks could kill', crossed through Kids mind when Soul glared down at him, baring his shark like teeth down at him.

Kid looked down at Maka and saw that she was blushing a deep red… she looked adorable. Kid blinked away the last thought and glared back at Soul. "Do you have a problem with that?" Kid asked Soul.

It looked like Soul wanted to say something but he kept quiet and walked away.

"I had a feeling that this might happen." Maka whispered to herself as she watched Soul walk away, his back stiff.

"He'll get over it Maka. So, we'll go out and practice tonight but for now, let's go get some lunch I'm starving." He said holding out his arm.

Maka sighed and looped her arm through his. "I still think that this is a bad idea." She murmured.

Kid kept quiet and looked out into space as he remembered his conversation with his father he had earlier before walking into class.

_Flash back-_

_Kid walked into the Death room to see his father standing by that mirror of his._

"_Father." He called out._

"_Kiddo! What's up?" Lord Death exclaimed patting Kid on the head._

"_Well the rumors that were going around that Maka once worked for Medusa are false. I have no idea where you heard that from but they were far from the truth… but I did find out something about her that you might be interested in knowing…" Kid trailed off setting his weapons on the ground._

"_Oh and what might that be?" Lord Death asked his son with curiosity filling his voice._

"_A secret that she has kept well, but… I don't think I should tell you…" Kid said trailing off again, a feeling bubbling up in his stomach that he didn't like… did they call it… guilt?_

"_Maka's a weapon." Someone blurted out from the background._

_Kids eyes widened as he turned around to see Liz covering her mouth. "Liz!" he exclaimed._

"_She's a weapon? Then why is she partnered with Soul?" Lord Death asked._

"_I don't know she didn't want to tell me. But Father, this has to be kept secret, no one could know, not even her father. She trusted me with this secret." Kid said._

"_I give you my word Kiddo." Lord Death said. "Is she a scythe?" he asked._

"_Yes… why do you ask?" Kid asked._

"_You have to partner with her. Her father and mother were my top students… I'm sure she would be a great Death Scythe." Lord Death said._

"_But father, she doesn't want to be a weapon, plus, I already have my weapons, Liz and Patty!" Kid exclaimed._

"_They could be your back up." Lord Death said._

_With a sigh, Kid nodded. "I'll leave Liz and Patty here then." he murmured, knowing that when his father made a decision, it had to be respected._

"_I'll take care of them." Lord Death said._

"_Kid, you can't let this happen. We are your weapons!" Liz exclaimed._

"_Uh hu!" Patty said._

_Kid looked at them. "You guys know very well to respect the decisions that my father makes." He told them and walked out of the room quickly before he did something that he would regret. _

_-End Flash Back_

"Kid? Hello? Anyone there?" Maka said waving her hand in front of Kids face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I spaced out, what were you saying?" Kid asked.

"I asked you if you found out what happened with your house." Maka said.

"Oh, yeah, one of my beloved candles tipped over." He said with a shrug. 'Damn you Liz.' He thought to himself.

"Oh, well, will you still need to stay at the apartment?" she asked him.

"If you don't mind…" Kid trailed off.

"No I don't, it's just that, well, things might get a little awkward, you know with Soul living there and all." She said.

"It will, but it's only until you could master your weapons skill." Kid said smiling down at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Kid looked around the mall to see if he knew anyone there, but he didn't.

"You never did answer my question." Kid said to Maka as he sipped on his milkshake.

"And what might that question be?" Maka asked as she took a bite out of her hamburger.

Kid reached over and grabbed one of her fries and munched on it. "Why did you keep 'it' a secret?" he asked leaning forward.

"I… I'll tell you later kay?" she asked as she took another bite from her hamburger.

"So, schools over now right?" Kid asked.

Maka nodded as she took a sip out of her drink. "We have to talk about the whole relationship thing though." Maka said.

"What about it? I thought it was a good idea." Kid defended.

"Just… don't get all touchy feely in front of everyone… I don't like it." Maka said shaking her head.

"You mean… like this?" Kid asked getting up and walking around the round table and sitting next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her over to sit on his lap. He dipped her and smoothed his lips over her exposed neck. "You don't like this?" he asked teasing.

Maka's face turned bright red as she nodded. "It doesn't look like it." Kid teased as laughed against her skin.

"Stop it Kid, people are starting to stare." Maka mumbled crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Kid smiled and pulled her up but didn't let her wiggle out of his lap. "So after this, we wait thirty minutes and we go out, how does that sound?"

Maka nodded. "But you'll have to wait for me to make Soul lunch." She said as she reached over to take a bite out of her hamburger.

"Why do we have to go back, he's a big boy, I'm sure that he could cook." Kid whined.

"Soul is my best friend, I'm not going to leave him behind." Maka said shaking her head.

"Are you his?" Kid said his arms around her waist tightening.

Maka had to think about that… was she anything else other than her weapon's meister? "I… I don't know." She muttered. "Maybe I should just buy him something to eat." She mumbled as she slipped out of Kids lap and put her food down, walking over to the counter to order food for Soul.

"She's adorable when she blushes." Kid muttered to himself but then caught onto his train of thought and shook his head.

"I can't be thinking like that. No… I won't. She has feelings for Soul… I won't let myself fall for her." He grumbled to himself.

He waited there patiently and watched Maka walk back a fake smile plastered on her face. "You ready to go?" Kid asked as he stood up, grabbing his milkshake.

"Yeah." She said grabbing her food and stuffing it into a bag and then walked ahead of Kid.

"Maka… what do you think of me? Who am I to you?" Kid asked.

"The guy I met last night in the woods." Maka said giggling.

"I guess that's one thing, but tell me, what do you think about me?" he asked again bending down to look into her eyes.

"You have nice hair." Maka said reaching up to pat his head.

Kid stood there stunned, usually, my father is the only one that does that… it feels nice when she did it. Kid composed himself and caught up to Maka as they left the mall.

They walked back to the apartment, Kids hands shoved deep into his pockets while Maka sipped from his milkshake claiming that she had gotten thirsty.

"Kid… What did you think of me when you first saw me?" Maka asked him as she took another sip from his milkshake.

Kid looked down at her. "Why the question?" he asked.

"Well, I figured, I answered your question, you answer mine." She said taking yet another sip as she opened the door of the building.

Kid thought about it and then smirked. "I like your hair." He said tugging on one of her ponytails gently.

Maka huffed and walked up the stairs. "Why not take the elevator?" Kid asked as he walked beside her.

"I don't know, I prefer the stairs I guess." She said shrugging.

Kid nodded and looked around as they made it to her floor.

Maka opened the door to be greeted with silence. "I'm home!" she shouted as she stepped inside.

"Good, I was starting to get worried." Soul said stepping out of his room only to freeze when he saw Kid. "Is he still going to live here?" Soul asked.

"Yeah." Maka responded. "Come on Soul, I brought you something to eat." She said quickly taking out the hamburger and fries from their bag as Kid went to sit down on the couch.

"Thanks Maka." He murmured sitting down on the kitchen table.

"I'll warm them up for you." Maka said grabbing his food and putting it in the microwave. "I'm going out today, are you going to be fine here by yourself?" she asked him.

"Maka, we have a test to study for remember?" he asked. "You were going to help me study."

Maka slapped her forehead. "I'll try to get home early okay? This is really important to me." She said as she pulled out Soul's food from the microwave and set it down before him.

"Maka, I don't trust him. Something is off about him, I just don't know what." He said as he grabbed a bunch of fries and shoved them into his mouth, his stomach starting to grumble.

"Soul." Maka warned.

"No Maka. You met this guy yesterday and you are already going out on dates with him? Heck he's living in our apartment without my permission!" he growled. "You are just way to innocent to know what's going on around you Maka."

Maka sighed and sat next to him with a sigh, putting her arm around his shoulder. "I may be innocent, but I know a good person when I see one… how do you think you ended up being my weapon?" she asked chuckling.

"I guess, just… don't put trust where it doesn't belong Maka." He said pulling her into a hug.

Maka hugged him back patting his back. "I know how to defend myself, plus, I got an ace up my sleeve if anything goes wrong." She said backing away from the hug and ruffling Souls white hair. "You eat, I'll try to get here before eight. If I'm not here by then, call me kay?" she asked him.

He nodded and tried to concentrate on his food other than missing her warmth.

"Good, I'm gonna go get ready and I'll leave, it's… four right now, so I think four hours is enough." She mumbled to herself and ran to her room to change leaving Soul and Kid alone.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul was eating peacefully, trying to ignore the guy that was going to take Maka away from him.

Kid sighed and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down across from Soul. "Why don't you trust me?" he asked.

Soul swallowed his food and looked at him. He leaned back against his chair and folded his arms on top of his chest. "Why do you think?" he growled.

Kids gaze turned into a glare. "I won't hurt her." He growled.

"How am I sure that you aren't trying to get into her pants? You guys just met yesterday, you're living in the apartment… it's only a matter of time." Soul said glaring right back at him.

Kids glare intensified. "I'm not here for that." He growled.

"Then why are you here?" Soul growled.

Kid leaned back in his chair. "Because of what you did to her." He lied smoothly.

"I didn't do anything." Soul snarled.

"Yes you did. You took her heart and stomped on it… after all… she's only your meister, nothing else." Kid taunted.

"No, I never meant to hurt her, and she's more than my meister she's my best friend." He said through clenched teeth.

"And she'll never be anything more than that… a friend, nothing more… she'll never fall in love with a slob like you." Kid said with a smirk before he could stop himself.

Soul's eyes widened as he took in the words… they were true. He looked at the neat clothes that Kid was wearing and then looked down at the sweats that he was wearing. How on earth did he think that he had a chance?

Soul pushed his chair out and stood up. "I'm not hungry anymore." He said but before he turned to go back to his room he gave Kid one long hard look. "Don't you dare hurt her." He said.

"I would never hurt her the way you did." Kid said standing up so that they would look eye to eye.

They heard a door open and they looked over to see that it was Maka. "Well, I'm off now. Bye Soul." Maka said waving her hand at him but then saw his frown. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing Maka… You go on out, enjoy yourself, but be back by eight." He murmured walking over to her and hugging her.

Maka stood there shocked. This wasn't Soul… "Um… okay?" she said as she hugged him back, patting his back.

Soul stood there not wanting to ever let her go, tears forming in his eyes as he shut them tightly his arms tightening around her waist… he would never have a chance with her…

Kid stared at them, something inside of him stirred, guilt… again? He was going to tear apart their relationship… but after seeing this, he was going to regret doing it… but he can't say no to his father's orders… Maka was going to become a death scythe whether she wanted to or not.

"Soul… I have to go… are you okay?" Maka asked pulling back to look him in the eye. Her eyes widened when she saw tears. "Soul, what's wrong?" she asked, panicked, Soul never cried.

"Nothing, probably an allergic reaction of something, I'll be fine." He said and backed away from her before he could make a bigger fool out of himself. He walked away to his room and closed the door behind him, locking it.

"I don't know Kid, maybe I should stay home today." Maka said, looking at Soul's door.

"Maka… we have to practice." Kid said grabbing her hand and tugging on it.

Maka shook her head. "That could wait for tomorrow, right now I need to talk to Soul." She said taking her hand out of his grasp and walking over to Soul's door and knocked on it.

"Soul, open this door." She said knocking on it.

"Maka, just go out with Kid." Soul said his back to the door, his eyes closed tightly as he felt his world crash down on him.

Maka sighed and turned to look at Kid who was sitting down at the sofa with an annoyed look on his face. She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to say this." She muttered to herself as she took in a deep breath. "Bros before hoes Soul." Maka mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Kid said from his seat on the couch, offended.

Maka glared at him and shushed him.

Souls eyes popped open. "What?" he asked.

"Bros before hoes." Maka said again knocking on the door.

Soul couldn't help but let out a laugh. Leave it to Maka to say something like that. He got up and opened the door. "What?" he asked.

"Stop teasing Soul." She pouted and walked past him and sat on his bed patting the spot next to her.

With a sigh, Soul closed the door and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Soul?" she asked him.

"Nothing Maka." He said.

"Soul, I'm your meister; I know when something is wrong." She said.

"You're mad at me." He said, it wasn't exactly lying, that was one of the things that was bothering him.

"Of course I am Soul, anyone would after what you did, but you're my friend I can't stay mad at you." She said patting his back.

"Why are you so cool about it?" he asked.

"You want me to be mad?" she asked him confused.

"No, it's just that… well I was expecting a Maka-chop." He said with a shrug.

"You're lucky that I lost my book." She said chuckling.

"Maka, go ahead on your date, I'm not going to stop you." He said looking down at his shoes, feeling crappy.

"Soul, why are you lying to me?" she asked him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid. I've lived with you for years now, I know you Soul. You haven't told me what was really bothering you." Maka said.

Soul looked at her with admiration. "I told you already, I don't trust the guy." He said.

"I know that isn't what's bothering you." She said.

"What do you want me to tell you Maka?" he asked. "Just go and enjoy your date." He said.

"Bros before hoes." Maka said again, getting to like that saying.

Soul grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Stop saying that Maka. Go and enjoy yourself." He said.

"We aren't done talking Soul." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room. "I'll be back by eight, call me if I'm late!" she said as she closed his door.

Soul rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed. "Maka has to make everything complicated… bros before hoes." he repeated and let out a chuckle. "Oh Maka." He said shaking his head as he clutched at his speeding heart. "Only you could make me feel like this." He mumbled.

"Bros before hoes? Really Maka?" Kid asked as he got up and followed her to the door.

"Yes really, something is up and Soul doesn't want to tell me." She said.

"I'm sure it's nothing to get worked up about." Kid said. "Now let's go and practice."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: _**Attention all readers of Soul eater (SoulXMaka) and Invader Zim (ZimXGaz) From now until August 12 I will be taking requests on one-shot stories (Have to be about romance). Message me, review one of my stories, Just contact me somehow and leave your name so I could dedicate it to you X) Oh and now that you're reading this, I will not be updating on august 7 (Mah B-day! X) ) I have that day reserved for family. **____**So yeah, this is more of a birthday present from me to you! X)**_

_**Now, back to the story! X)**_

AS soon as Maka and Kid closed the door, Soul pulled out his cell phone. "Black*Star?" he asked.

"What does a mortal like you want from your god?" Black*Star yelled at him through the phone.

"I need you to do me a favor." Soul said.

"A favor? Why would I, Black*Star, do you a favor?" he asked.

"Because you owe me one. Remember?" Soul growled.

"Hey, ho, hey! You said that you wouldn't hold that against your god!" Black*star yelled into the phone.

"Well I change my mind." Soul said.

"Fine what do you want?" he growled.

"You're a good assassin right?" Soul asked him.

"Yeah, of course, I'm a great assassin! What kind of question is that?" Black*Star Exclaimed, clearly offended.

"And assassins are quiet… right?" Soul asked him.

"As a godly-mouse!" Black*Star exclaimed into the phone.

"I need you to spy on Maka on her date today." Soul said.

For once, Black*Star was quiet for a minute. "SHE HAS A DATE TONIGHT WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN YOU? YOU IDIOT! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET! SUFFER THROUGH IT FOR NOT ASKING HER OUT BEFORE THEY TOOK HER AWAY FROM YOU! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALY SHUNNED FOR YOUR STUPIDNESS. GOODBYE STUPID PEASANT!" Black*star yelled hanging up the phone.

Soul looked at the phone in astonishment. Black*Star has never yelled at him like that before, it was as if he has jumped out of Soul's phone and smacked him across the face, which he sure would have done if he could have.

"Great, just great." Soul said sitting back down on his bed. "Maka, you better not be doing anything stupid."

"This is stupid." Maka said somewhere in the woods that were by the DWMA.

"No it's not Maka. First you have to take down these targets that I made for you." Kid said pointing at the dummies that were made of straw.

"I did… but according to you, I have to do it exactly and perfectly. This would be the, what, thirtieth time that I had to do that. And It's now, seven thirty. I spent about three hours on this one exercise Kid. I'm beat, I'm going home, we'll continue this tomorrow." Maka said with a yawn as she turned to walk away, the blades in her arms and legs, slowly sliding back into her skin. "I still have to help Soul with his test tomorrow." She murmured to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"Maka, you still have half an hour!" Kid exclaimed running to catch up to her.

"Kid. I thank you so much for doing all of this for me, but I do have a life outside of school that I can not leave unattended and Soul is a part of that life." Maka exclaimed stifling a yawn.

Kid rolled his eyes. "I thought you were mad at him." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Maka looked at him. "He's my friend Kid, he's always been there for me when I needed him and one little mistake that he made shouldn't be enough to destroy that friendship." Maka said stretching her now sore muscles.

"I guess that makes sense." Kid mumbled kicking at a few rocks.

"When are they going to start fixing your home?" Maka asked a few minutes later after the awkward silence.

"They should be fixing it right now actually, I spoke to my father about it earlier before going to class." Kid lied smoothly.

Maka nodded. "That's good to know."

"Am I beginning to bother you? Because if that's the case I could just rent my own apartment…" Kid said trailing off.

"No, you stay as long as you need to Kid." Maka said patting his back gently.

"Thanks Maka, you're a good friend." He mumbled wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the woods and back onto the street.

"So, what made you decide to come and attend the DWMA?" Maka asked him.

Kid froze. He hadn't thought this one out. "Um, well you see, when I was little I have always looked up to my father…" he rambled on and o0n about something until Maka looked beyond confused.

"Um… Kid, I don't think that was an answer to my question." She said, scratching the back of her neck.

Kid squeezed her shoulder with his arm as they entered her apartment building. "Sorry, I think I trailed off, what was your question again?" Kid asked her.

"Why'd you come to the DWMA?" she asked again as she walked up the stairs looking back at Kid who was taking his time his hands shoved deep inside his pockets.

"Because… I was getting lonely." He mumbled and in a way… he meant it, he didn't have any real friends other than Liz and Patty, and they nagged at him most of the time… he had a soft spot for Maka.

"Well Kid, you have me, Soul, and I still have to introduce you to all my friends." Maka said jabbing at his shoulder.

"Especially now that we are a couple." Kid said wrapping his arm around her shoulder again.

"Save it for school." Maka said chuckling as she opened the door. "I'm home!" she shouted out.

Soul was sitting down on the sofa watching t.v. his feet stretched out in front of him. He looked to Maka and walked over to his room to grab his text books and handed one to her. "Help me study." He said.

"That's why I came early." She said walking over to his room and flipping the book open leaving Soul and Kid alone in the kitchen.

"You did stop to grab something to eat right?" Soul asked.

Kid shook his head. "No, why?"

Soul rolled his eyes and pulled out the eggs from the fridge and set them on the counter. "Because now, I'll have to cook." He said.

Kid's eyes popped open, remembering Soul's disgusting breakfast eggs. "I'm going to go get some pizza for all of us." He said practically running out the door.

Soul smirked as he put the egg carton back in the fridge. "Soul? You coming or what? Where'd Kid go?" he heard Maka ask.

He turned to face her. "He went to go get a pizza. Come on, let's go study." He said pushing her back to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

After Kid got back he found that they had already gone to sleep. "So much for studying." he huffed as he went to go to sleep on the couch.

Maka woke up with a jolt hours later when she heard a door slam and turned to look at her clock, five thirty in the morning.

Rubbing her eyes Maka let out a yawn as she dropped her arms to see Soul standing in the middle of her room.

"Soul?" she questioned, standing up with a small yawn and stretching.

There was a small snore coming from his direction and Maka saw how his head hung lightly to one side. "I see now, you're sleep walking again." Maka said as she walked over to him and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Come on Soul, let's get you back to bed for another thirty minutes." She whispered opening her door and guiding Soul to his room. "We're almost there Soul." She whispered.

"Maka…" Soul said as he walked next to her.

Maka opened the door and guided Soul through it rubbing his back soothingly so that he wouldn't wake up. "Lie down Soul, I'll put your alarm clock." She murmured as Soul let himself fall on the bed face first.

Maka rolled his eyes and grabbed his alarm clock to see that it was already set… that was odd.

She shrugged and set the alarm clock back down and looked down at Soul. With a sigh, she straitened him out on the bed and was about to leave when she felt a tug on her hand.

Confused she looked back at Soul, his eyes were still closed. Maka looked down at her hand to see that his hand was holding it.

Out of nowhere, Soul yanked her down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Soul!" Maka growled trying to get out of the embrace.

"Maka… I love you." Soul murmured only half asleep as he thought that this was all a dream.

Maka's muscles locked up as she felt Soul lean down to kiss the back of her neck, causing a shiver to go through her.

She blushed madly, not knowing what to do as Souls embrace on her tightened.

"I'll never let you go." He murmured kissing her shoulder.

Shivers racked through her body again as she bit down on her lip.

She looked at the clock and saw that only two minutes have passed. With a sigh, she started to realize something… did she really want this to end? She knew that deep inside, she liked Soul… but they were partners and telling him would make everything awkward.

With a sigh she wanted to take advantage of the situation. She knew it was wrong, and that she'll feel so guilty for doing this, but she's been wanting to do this for a while now.

Turning over so that they were face to face, Maka saw that Soul's eyes were still closed. Feeling her blush deepen, she set her hand on his cheek and watched as he smiled lightly.

She smiled at that and inclined her head toward him giving him a small peck on the lips.

She felt his hands loosen around her and she pulled away, a small tear in her eyes when she realized that she was never to do that again. She stood up and watched as Soul's arms began to thrash on the bed, looking for her. "Maka?" he asked sadly in his sleep as he began to thrash on the bed. "Don't leave me." He whispered with a small frown on his face.

A tear fell as she realized what she did. She'll never forgive herself. Shaking her head and closing her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay, she closed Soul's door behind her.

"Are you alright Maka?" she heard Kid ask from beside her.

She jumped back in surprise. "Yeah, I'm fine." She whispered wiping away the tears.

"Maka… it's only human to fall in love… the thing about love is… it happens when you least expect it, and you tend to fall in love with the wrong person." Kid whispered putting her hand on his shoulder. "Be careful around Soul Maka, don't let your emotions for him get the best of you." He whispered to her.

Maka looked at him with shock written all over her face. "Is it that obvious?" she asked.

Kid nodded. "I noticed it even before I met Soul… you love him. I could tell be the way you talked about him… the way you said that he betrayed you… not as a weapon… but as a friend." He whispered.

New tears leaked out of her eyes. "I can't help it." She whispered as she hugged him and buried her head against his shoulder.

Kids eyes widened as he looked down at Maka, a feeling inside of him stirred as he patted her back. "No one can help who they fall in love with Maka." He whispered but he had the feeling that he wasn't only talking to her… but to himself also.


	14. Chapter 14

Soul's alarm clock started to ring and for once he got up.

He smiled to himself as he stretched and threw his legs over the edge of the bed, yawning and reaching to turn off his alarm clock.

He had the coolest dream, that Maka was in his arms and that he had finally told her that he loved her, and then she leaned up and kissed him.

He held a hand to his lips, they tingled as if it actually happened… but he knew that it wasn't going to happen, she was going out with Kid.

Soul shuddered in disgust, his happiness flying out the door as he stood up and changed his clothes. "Maka! What is there to ea-" he said as he stumbled out of his room to see that Maka was already up… hugging a smirking Kid.

Soul gulped loudly and coughed into his hand, trying to keep his cool as he leaned against his door way. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his voice not showing a hint of the jealousy that he had.

Maka whirled around a blush on her face as she wiped away a few stray tears. "No, you're not interrupting anything Soul." She whispered going to the kitchen quickly, avoiding eye contact with Soul.

Soul's hand twitched. "What did you do to her." Soul growled at Kid low enough so that Maka wouldn't be able to hear them from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Kid asked him, dusting off his suit.

Soul's eyes twitched in annoyance. "She was crying you idiot, what did you do to her?" he growled at him.

Kid tsked at him. "You should ask yourself that question instead of me… I didn't do anything," he whispered, dropping a huge hint and walked away to help Maka in the kitchen.

Soul stood there, pushing himself away from his doorway. He looked out to nowhere in particular and thought about what Kid had told him. "What the hell does that mean?" he growled at himself as he slammed his head against the wall multiple times.

Maka peeked her head around the corner feeling a little better and smirked at Soul. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Soul stopped and turned back to face her. "Sorry, lost my cool there for a second." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Can't lose what you never had." Maka mumbled going to the kitchen to finish making the eggs before they burned.

"What did you say?" Soul asked sitting on the chair across from Kid.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She told him sending him a smile.

"Sure." He mumbled glaring at Kid. What the heck did he mean?

Kid looked up from the newspaper that he was reading, and looked at Soul. He sent him a smile, this only made Soul angrier.

Maka set coffee in front of Soul knowing that glare anywhere, Soul was beyond pissed. Maka set down the eggs in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at her. "Calm down." She told him gently, looking into his eyes.

Soul looked into those deep green eyes of her and instantly started to calm down.

Kid watched from the sidelines as this happened with fascination.

It was if they were communicating with each other, this lasted for a few minutes, Kid realized that Soul's once clenched hand was unclenching and was now lying flat against the table, his shoulders started to hunch forward and his frown began to lift a little.

"Thanks Maka, I needed that." Soul whispered to her once Maka released her hold on his chin and looked down at his plate, trying to distract himself from the feeling that was starting to spread through his chest by grabbing his fork and starting to stuff his mouth with eggs.

Maka looked down at him trying to ignore her own feelings as she patted his head. "No problem Soul." She said and went to serve Kid his breakfast.

Kid looked at Maka and then at Soul. They were complete fools for not knowing what just happened… and he was a complete fool to start falling for his new weapon.

Maka set Kids plate in front of him, snapping him back to reality. "Are you okay Kid? You seem distant." She told him, taking off the apron that she was wearing and sat down at the head of the table where she had already set her plate down.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled and started to eat.

Maka looked at him, she knew he was lying, what did he have to lie about though, they were friends weren't they? He would never keep secret from me.

'_But you just met the guy_.' A voice inside of her head said to her as she started to eat, and for once… she agreed with that voice, something was up with Kid… she just didn't know what.


	15. Chapter 15

They headed for school, the tension between the three of them was high and they avoided talking to each other as much as they could throughout the school day.

School for that day just ended and everyone got together at the mission board.

"Maka, don't you think you should introduce me to your friends?" Kid asked sending a wave toward Tsubaki and Black*Star who were staring at him with looks of confusion.

Maka blushed. "Kid, these are my friends, Black*Star and Tsubaki. You guys, this is my… my… um…." Maka couldn't finish the sentence, she looked down at the ground, kicking at the ground when she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist, shocked she looked up to see Kid smilling down at her.

Her friends gaze fell on that arm and expected Maka to chop the poor delusional guy, but as the seconds passed, their shock grew.

"I'm Maka's boyfriend." Kid said hugging her to him as the other's jaws slacked.

Soul palled at the words and turned to leave without saying goodbye.

Maka turned to say something but was tugged back by Kid.

Black*Star looked at Maka, shaking his head. "You could be so damn blind sometimes." He muttered glaring at her as he walked past them to catch up to Soul.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"You know it's true!" he responded before he disappeared turning the corner.

"Tsubaki, do you have any idea what just happened?" Maka asked her.

Tsubaki blinked at her. "You really don't know… do you?" she asked shaking her head lightly and running to catch up to Black*Star.

"What are they talking about?" Maka asked Kid, looking up at him with worry in her eyes.

Kid looked down at Maka… should he tell her? No, it was probably best for her to find out all by herself. "I have no idea." He whispered. "So anyways, we're going to practice again today." Kid told Maka as they turned to walk back to the apartment.

Meanwhile, Soul was leaning against a tree, his head being supported by his knees as he stared down at the ground beside him, completely still, almost lifeless.

"Soul!" he heard Black*Star yell. "It is I! You're almighty god, is here to comfort you!" Black*Star said sitting down next to him, jabbing his finger into Soul's stomach.

"Leave me alone Black*Star." Soul whispered, his eyes unblinking, his hand not moving to slap Black*Star's hand away.

Black*Star's eye brows furrowed. "Why didn't you just ask Maka out when you could have? That's what a god like me would have done if I was in your shoes." Black*Star said leaning against the tree like Soul was.

Soul didn't respond, he just looked at the ground, but he pondered at Black*Stars words… he was right, for once.

"It's not polite to shun your god." Black*Star said punching Soul lightly on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Soul growled getting up and walking away to where he had parked his motorcycle, jumping on it and gunning it, going nowhere in particular, he just needed to be alone.

Tsubaki ran to where Black*Star sat in shock, panting. "What happened?" she asked.

"He could be a real ass you know that?" Black*Star growled.

"I can't believe Maka would do that to him… there's something off about her boyfriend though,." Tsubaki said once she was able to breathe correctly again.

"He stole my friends girl, that's what's wrong with him." Black*Star growled.

"Black*Star, don't get into other people's business, it will bring you no good." Tsubaki said sitting down next to him.

Black*Star reached over and put his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, you may be my girlfriend, but this is about Soul and Maka we're talking about." He growled lightly.

Tsubaki laid her head on his shoulders. "If there's love… there's a way." She murmured.

"And if I'm there to light it, it'll be easier for them both." Black*Star said chuckling.

Tsubaki smiled up at him and snuggled closer to him. "You really do care about Soul's feeling don't you?" she asked him.

"Of course! This is my most loyal subject we're talking about!" Black*Star exclaimed.

Tsubaki chuckled. "Well, for his own sake, he better know how to control his feelings." She said calmly reaching up to kiss Black*Star on his cheek.

A blush appeared on Black*Stars face as he blinked.

"I love the fact that I'm the only one that could make you blush." She said chuckling.

"You better not say anything about it Tsubaki." Black*Star warned as he turned to start tickling her.

Tsubaki started to laugh uncontrollably. "Black*Star! Stop it!" she manage to say through her laughs as she tried to slap his hands away.

"What do you say to your god?" he asked, pinning her arms down and bending over her to look into her eyes.

"Please and thank you?" she said smiling up at him.

He smirked down at her and kissed her. "Now, was that so hard to say?" he asked her as he backed off leaving her pouting. He stood up and helped her up. "Come on Tsubaki, we've got some spying to do." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Black*Star, you better not be thinking what I think you are." Tsubaki warned, crossing her arms in front of her chest and sending him a glare.

"No matter how godly I am, Tsubaki, I can not read your mind." Black*Star said as he started to run.

Rolling her eyes, Tsubaki ran after him. "This is going to be a long night." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

"I don't think this is such a good idea Black*Star." Tsubaki mumbled in her weapon form as Black*Stars grip around her handle tightened.

"Sh!" he exclaimed sitting down on the branch way up high to be in Maka's or Kid's view.

They were currently in the forest, following Maka and Kid as they walked through it. Something was wrong though, Black*Star noticed. They weren't holding hands, they weren't hugging each other, they weren't showing any signs of being in a relationship.

"Black*Star, you know I don't like this sort of thing." Tsubaki said.

"Sh! I'm trying to listen Tsubaki." Black*Star whispered angrily.

Tsubaki huffed and looked down at Maka.

Black*Star noticed that they had stopped in a clearing and were arguing with each other, he strained himself to hear.

"What do you mean attack you?" he heard Maka say, confusion raking through him as he jumped onto another tree's branch, landing on his feet lightly.

"You need to practice on moving targets Maka." Kid explained.

Maka glared at him crossing her arms in front of her. "No, I refuse to hurt you." Maka said.

Kid looked at her and shook his head. "What if I hurt you?" he asked taking a step towards her.

Black*Star's hand clenched around Tsubaki's handle.

"Black*Star, Maka could handle her own fights." Tsubaski whispered to him.

Black*Star nodded, but Kid was now on his bad side.

"You wouldn't." Maka said to Kid, her arms falling to her side.

Kid backed up and smirked at her.

Maka got into her fighting position, waiting for Kid to attack.

Kid made a running start and kicked at her stomach but a black shield that came from Maka's right arm went to stop his kick.

Black*Star and Tsubaki stood there in shock… Maka's a weapon!

Maka pushed Kid away from her. "I don't want to hurt you Kid." She growled.

"Maka, don't hold back! I can defend myself." Kid exclaimed as he went for another attack this time for her head.

Maka was flown back and hit a tree as she landed to a thud on the ground. "Come on Maka, you could do this, I know you can!" Kid exclaimed.

"He's one sick kid." Black*Star growled, trying to contain his anger.

"Calm down Black*Star." Tsubaki whispered, but she too was pissed off.

Maka got up wiping away the blood that was dripping down her cheek. She stood up and shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you Kid." She repeated.

Kid shook his head and stood up straight letting his guard down. "Maka, I know y-" he started to say but was cut off when Maka's blades were about to go into his chest.

He dodged them quickly and smirked at her. "Element of surprise huh? Now we're talking!" he exclaimed laughing as he kicked her feet knocking her down.

Maka let out a giggle and got right back up. "So, how am I doing?" she asked as she swung for his head, he ducked in time and Maka ended up cutting down the tree behind them.

Black*Star blinked in shock. When the hell did this happen?

"Pretty good. Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something." Kid said as he went to kick Maka's stomach again, but she dodged it.

"Oh yeah? What might that be?" she asked as she went to kick his side , her blade that was on her leg cut through his clothing, but she knows it didn't penetrate his skin.

"Well, I was thinking of going on a mission with you. I hear they're really challenging." Kid said as he blocked on of her punches and twisted her hand to her back. "What do you think?" he whispered into her ear making her shiver.

"I told you already Kid, no one could know that I'm a weapon." She growled at him, somehow managing to turn without hurting her arm and kneeing him where it hurts.

Kid fell to the ground. "That was a low blow." He mumbled.

"No one must know." Black*Star and Tsubaki had heard her say… they just witnessed something they weren't supposed to see… one of Maka's secrets… she trusted them and they went and did this to her.

Guilt spread through them as they quickly made a hasty retreat.

Maka looked up at the spot where Black*Star and Tsubaki were a second ago and saw that it was empty. "Did you hear that?" she asked Kid as she helped him up.

"Sorry I was too busy being in pain." Kid said, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

Maka rolled her eyes. "I didn't hit you that hard." Maka muttered. "Anyways, where were we? Oh yes, the mission board. No." she said her blades slipping back inside of her.

Kid looked at her. "Maka, I swear no one will know, it'll just be the two of us. My father won't even know that I took you I swear I won't tell him." Kid said holding up his hand.

Maka eyed him. "What if people start to suspect when I'm gone for a while?" Maka asked him.

Kid looked at her. "Hmm… your visiting your grandma in England." Kid said, smiling at himself now that the pain was vanishing.

"My grandma died a long time ago, and I know that Soul will think that something is up." Maka stated.

Kid sighed. "So it's a yes, I'll go take a look at the mission board tomorrow." Kid said smiling as he started to walk out of the clearing. "Come on Maka, let's go to a movie or something. I think I've had enough pain for today." Kid said.

Maka smirked and ran to catch up to him. "Are you sure?" she taunted.

"I'm positive." Kid said laughing.

Black*Star and Tsubaki watched them leave. "Why doesn't she want anyone to know?" Tsubaki asked herself.

"Maybe it's because she wants to be a meister like her mother. We both know how much she hates her dad for what he did." Black*Star mumbled, looking at his old friend sadly as she walked away.

Tsubaki transformed into her human form and comforted her boyfriend by hugging him to her. "Or maybe it's because she wants to be Soul's meister." She whispered.

Black*Star hugged her back. "Maybe." He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

"Should we tell Soul?" Tsubaki asked Black*Star as they landed on the ground once they were sure that Maka and Kid were gone.

Black*Star jumped down after her with a stern look on his face. "I trust Maka, she's one of my most faithful servants, if she kept it a secret, there must be a reason as to why. I don't know why she told Kid instead of me, her almighty ruler, but she must have her reasons… I still trust her." Black*Star said, but it was clear that he was hurt by his old friends secret.

Tsubaki sighed and grabbed a hold of his hand, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. "Do you think we should tell Maka that we know her little secret?" Tsubaki asked.

Black*Star looked in the direction that Maka had left. "We shouldn't tell her, but maybe we should give her hints." He mumbled but then sighed. "Tsubaki?" he mumbled.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

He looked at her, and she flinched at the sadness that was filling her boyfriend's eyes. "Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend besides Soul and you… I've known her the longest after all." Black*Star mumbled, kicking at the dirt on the ground. Tsubaki wasn't used to seeing him this down.

Tsubaki sighed and tugged on his hand, pulling him behind her. "Let's go visit Soul… he has to know…" she murmured.

"Tsubaki, it's not our business to tell." Black*Star said.

"He has a right to know Black*Star." Tsubaki insisted.

"Maka kept it a secret from him too Tsubaki! We can't just drop it on them because he's going to be devastated. Think it through Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled but immediately regretted it when he saw Tsubaki flinch and look the other way. "I'm sorry Tsubaki, I'm just kind of sensitive right now." He mumbled pulling her into a hug.

She didn't hug him back. Pushing away from him he looked him in the eyes. "Black*Star… he has to know about all of this." She said and made a run for it.

"No Tsubaki!" he yelled but she was already running. He groaned. "Why do you have to show your stubborn side now of all times?" he growled and ran after her.

Tsubaki ran as fast as she could, she knew she wasn't being fair but Soul had to know that his meister was actually a weapon.

Grabbing the key that was in the bushes where she had seen Maka go into several times, she opened the door to the apartment building and threw it back to see that Black*Star was fast approaching.

She ran up the stairs and made it to Soul's apartment door panting. She pounded on the door. "Soul! Open up! I have to talk to you!" she yelled out, never stopping her pounding on the door.

"Tsubaki! Don't do it!" Black*Star exclaimed as he rushed up the stairs.

She heard the door unlock and being yanked open. "What happened?" Soul asked, his eyes wide with concern.

"Maka's-" Tsubaki started to say but her mouth was covered by Black*Stars hand.

"What about Maka?" Soul asked, looking at the two of them.

"Maka's birthday is coming up and we don't know what to get her, what should we get her?" Black*Star asked him, thinking quickly, but he didn't let his hand drop.

"That's a stupid question, get her a book. Now, what were you really going to tell me Tsubaki?" Soul asked her.

She bit down on Black*Star's hand and he jumped back with a yelp, nursing his wounded hand. "Don't you dare say it Tsubaki, both Maka and I will be very angry at you." Black*Star growled sending her a glare.

"He deserves to know." Tsubaki told him and then turned to Soul.

"It's your business to tell Tsubaki, plus, Maka isn't here to defend herself, and it's not good to spread rumors." Black*Star insisted, trying to stop the train wreck that was bound to happen sooner or later.

"It's not a rumor, it's the truth!" she exclaimed and before Black*Star could stop her she turned to Soul, grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Maka isn't what you think she is… she's a weapon Soul. Maka is a scythe." She said.

Soul froze up, his heart stopped beating for a second, his eyes widening.

He managed to crack a smile. "You guys are joking right?" he said chuckling nervously.

Tsubaki shook her head sadly, but he knew that Black*Star wouldn't lie to him. Soul looked at him with pleading eyes and Black*Star just looked down with a sigh.

"I told you not to tell him Tsubaki, I knew this would happen." He mumbled as he walked up to Tsubaki. "I'll talk to you at home Tsubaki, I need to talk to Soul about all of this… alone." Black*Star said pushing a frozen Soul back into the apartment and slamming the door behind them leaving Tsubaki standing there to realize what she had just done… she just ruined a relationship between a meister and her weapon… her heart dropped when she realized that she had not only done that… but ruined the chances of Maka and Soul being in a relationship.

Why hadn't she listened to Black*Star and kept her mouth shut. The look of Soul's face when she had told him kept running across her eyes. The look of shock and betrayal had been in his eyes, but she knew that something else had stirred in there… and she knew what it was… hurt, he felt hurt.

Tsubaki felt tears appear as she realized that she was one of the reasons that he had pain in his eyes. She walked down the stairs and out of the apartment, her head hung in shame all the way to her home. Slamming the door shut she ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed and started to cry. She felt like such a horrible friend for doing this to both Soul and Maka… but Soul had to know about this… right?


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh, she's going to leave me, I know she is! She's a weapon!" Soul rambled on frantically.

Black*Star slapped him and Soul calmed down, glaring at Black*Star. "Thanks." He grumbled.

"You are my most loyal servant; I will not allow you to be that way, all frantic and worried, leave that for women with low self-esteem." Black*Star said, ignoring the throbbing of his hand.

"Why didn't she tell me that she was a weapon?" Soul asked him, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, Soul, none of us was supposed to know. She wasn't even going to tell me, her god! Why she hasn't told us, I don't know, but Tsubaki and I have our theories." Black*Star exclaimed.

"But I'm her weapon, and we told each other everything… or I was her weapon, god damn, I don't even know anymore." Soul groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"You're right, I should damn her." Black*Star muttered but then shook his head. "Nah, damning her is too good for her right now. Look, Soul, just give her some time to tell you. Maybe, give her some hints that you know." Black*Star suggested, patting his back a bit too hard for Soul's liking.

Soul shook his head. "First she leaves me to be with Kid when she just met him, and now this?" Soul groaned.

"First of all, she wasn't even going out with you, you never made the move! And second, if she trusts you, she's bound to tell you, just give her time! Your god commands it!" Black*Star exclaimed, pointing at him as if it would make him better.

Soul took in a deep breath and let it out noisily as he let his arms drop to his side as his head hit the kitchen table in front of them with a loud thud. "Ow." He mumbled without emotion.

"Keep that up and Maka will find out that we know." Black*Star said.

"Find out that you know what?" Maka asked as she entered the room, Kid trailing silently behind her.

The two guys looked at each other and sighed. Soul looked up at her and left the room before he did anything he regretted, slamming the shut his bedroom door behind him.

Maka sighed and turned to Black*Star. "Know what Black*Star?" she asked.

He just shook his head at her. "Your god is very disappointed with you." He exclaimed glaring at her as he stormed out of the apartment and headed towards his to have a serious talk with his girlfriend.

Maka sighed, her night was going so well! She turned to Kid and sent him a small smile. "I need to check on Soul." She mumbled as she walked over to his door without waiting for Kid to respond.

"Soul, we need to talk." She said as she knocked on the door.

Soul didn't respond, he was trying to contain the hurt and betrayal that showed in his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" he growled, his hands gripping at his desk, his knuckles turning a sickly white as his eyes shut tightly, his teeth grinded together trying to contain his anger.

"Soul, there's something that you haven't told me, and I want to know." She said, flinching at the harsh tone of his voice.

"I could say the same thing." He growled as his breathing labored, his heart started to pump blood faster into his veins, causing him to heat up.

"What are you trying to say Soul?" Maka asked.

Soul stood up straight and ran his hands through his hair. With a deep breath he went to open his door. "Tomorrow, we're going to get another mission and see if that settles what is going on between us." Soul said calmly as he looked down at a wide eyed Maka.

"She's going to go visit her grandmother." Kid said as he walked up to Maka and threw his arm around her shoulder.

Hurt flashed across Soul's eyes, but he quickly pushed the feeling down and regained his posture. "Her grandmother is dead." Soul said through clenched teeth.

"She's going to go visit her grandmother's grave." Kid said.

Soul glared at him and grabbed Maka's wrist pulling her to him.

Kid glared at him. "Let go of my Maka." He growled pulling her back.

Before Soul could get a better hold of his emotions he exploded. "Your Maka? Your Maka! Hell! If anything, she's MY Maka!" he yelled pulling her back to him.

Maka's eyes widened as her heart fluttered when she heard him say that.

"You lost your chance the day I stepped foot in here. She's MY girlfriend." Kid growled, pulling her back to him and stepping in front of her to shield her from Soul.

Maka just stood there dazed… she couldn't believe that two guys were fighting over her… she wished that Soul would pull her back to him but Kid was in the way.

"Don't mess with me when I'm angry Kid." Soul spat, cracking his knuckles.

"She's mine, get that through your head, scrap metal." Kid snarled.

That's when Soul snapped, his fist pulled back and he let it fly. It connected with Kid's jaw and sent him flying back, he almost tripped over Maka.

"No one and I mean _no one_ calls me scrap metal, they always end up face first on the ground." He growled, ignoring his aching fist.

Kid stood up straight, he felt a stinging sensation on his lip and his hand went up to touch it. He winced and then glared at Soul as he pulled his hand back to see that his lip was bleeding.

"You're going to wish you never did that." Kid growled getting into a fighting stance.

"I doubt I am." Soul growled, getting into his own fighting stance.

"You guys better not fight, Soul, we'll take on a mission tomorrow, my dead grandmother could wait." She said quickly trying to stop the fight but by the look of determination on both of the guys faces, she saw that she wasn't getting through to them.


	19. Chapter 19

Before they could tackle each other down Maka threw herself into Soul and hugged him to her.

Kids heart thudded and he tried to ignore it as he straightened up, fixing his suit and going to sit down on the couch. He knew that they were going to talk and that's going to take a while. He reached over to grab the T.V. remote and turn it on, flipping through the channels as Maka backed away from Soul.

Soul let himself calm down a little, his heart at his throat as he allowed himself a small smile. She had thrown herself at him, not at Kid.

"What the hell were you thinking, punching Kid." She growled pushing him into his room and closing it behind her.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled letting himself fall back onto his bed, his hand going up to go through his hair, his smile vanishing.

"Fine then, save that subject for later, tell me, what was Black*Star talking about?" she asked him, fists at her hips a glare starting to settle in her eyes.

Soul froze and mentally cursed Black*Star. "I don't want to talk about that either." He mumbled.

Maka sighed and walked over to him, letting herself fall on his bed next to him, and turning to face him. "Soul… Why have you been so… distant?" Maka mumbled as her fingers played with his hair.

Soul closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Maka's hands. "I… don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

Maka sighed. "What do you want to talk about then?" she asked him, setting her head on his chest.

Soul opened his eyes and sighed. "Nothing… you could go back to your little boyfriend now." Soul grumbled.

"Aren't you happy for me Soul? I finally found a guy that loves me." She murmured, hoping that he would tell her to break it off with Kid… all he needed to do was tell her, that's all.

Soul frowned… she was blind, he was right there all this time, willing to love her and she just runs off with a guy she just met. He smiled a fake smile at her. "I am happy for you." He said patting her head.

Maka's smile faltered but she managed to keep it on. "Okay… hmm… so as I was saying earlier, tomorrow, we'll take that mission, your choice Soul." She whispered as she stood up and walked to the door. "G'night Soul." She murmured without looking back at him and gently closed the door behind her; leaving Soul to stare at the door longingly… he had lost her.

Kid looked up, surprised; it didn't take as long as he thought it would. Kid patted the seat next to him and Maka took her time to sit down, setting her head on his shoulder as a single tear escaped her. "He doesn't trust me enough to tell me anything." She murmured.

"He's an idiot then. Maka, forget about him, rip him out of your heart." Kid murmured, throwing a hand over her shoulder, his other hand going to play with her hair.

Maka shook her head lightly. "I can't." she whispered.

"Maka." Kid whispered.

"No, Kid, I can't. I refuse to…" she trailed off as she let out a small whimper.

Kid sighed. "We'll see… give it time." Kid whispered, pulling her tighter to him.

Maka sighed and let herself relax. "Sorry, for being this emotional." She whispered.

"It's okay. I'm your meister, I'm supposed to be there for you." He whispered.

Maka sniffled and sighed. She was a weapon with a meister… she was supposed to be happy, she was supposed to enjoy the fact that she could tell someone everything… but why did she get this feeling that that would only bring trouble?

Maka drifted to sleep in Kids arms, but he wasn't complaining, she might be in love with Soul, but she somehow ends up in his arms at the end.

Smiling to himself Kid turned off the T.V. and laid them down on the couch, his hand going to hold hers. "Good night Maka." He murmured as his own eyes closed.

Soul sighed, sucking up his pride and opening his door going over to knock on Maka's door. "Maka." He whispered, opening it and peeking inside but confusion hit him when he saw that it was empty.

His confusion soon disappeared when he looked into the living room to see Maka lying next to Kid… in his arms.

Soul felt as if he had lost his grip on his heart, and it fell onto the ground, breaking into millions of pieces. He should have seen this coming, they were going out.

Soul quickly made a hasty retreat to his room closing the door slowly behind him and then throwing himself onto his bed.

He would never admit it to anyone, but that night, he cried himself to sleep, thinking that he had lost the love of his life… thinking that the relationship that they had together would never be anymore thank that of a weapon and a meister, and that he would be forced to suffer with the fact that she would never know his true feelings toward her… the fact that he loved her.


	20. Chapter 20

Maka yawned and opened her eyes to see that she was in the living room. She tried to get up, but an arm around her waist tightened, keeping her down.

Her eyes widened as she looked down to see a black sleeved arm. "Shit." Was the only word that came from her… if Soul had seen them he would think that she was in love with Kid! This would ruin her chances!

"Kid." She mumbled turning over so that she could see him.

He was fast asleep. "Kid." She said again, pushing against his shoulder.

His eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, letting Maka go and sending her flying to the ground with a thud.

"Ow." She grumbled.

"Sorry Maka." Kid said with a small laugh as he got up and stretched before he reached down and helped her up. "Well let's get ready for school." Kid mumbled.

"Uh… Kid, I was kinda hoping that today would be a Soul and Maka day… I hope you don't mind." She said looking into his eyes.

Kid smiled down at her, but in the inside he was seething… but he couldn't let her see that. "Sure, I don't mind at all. I'm going to go find a place to live for now, the couch is not as comfy as it looks." Kid said with a chuckle as he fixed his hair and walked out the door.

Maka smiled to herself and ran to Soul's room.

Soul growled when someone started to jump on his bed.

"I'm trying to sleep." He growled into his pillow.

The jumping stopped, but then there was pressure on his back. "Soul, get up." Maka said sitting on his back.

"I don't wanna get up." he growled into his pillow again.

"Do you wanna get a good mission or a sucky one?" she asked him as she hopped off of him and onto the floor.

Soul grumbled and got up. "Go with Kid." He said yawning.

"He left to see if he could find somewhere else to live while his old house is getting fixed." Maka responded. "Today it's just you and me Soul." Maka said and skipped out of the room, her heart pounding, if Soul wasn't going to see her true feelings she'll have to show it to him.

Soul stared after her a small smile on his lips as he took in account what she said. Today it was just them… it's his chance to win her back. Smiling Soul jumped out of his bed and got himself dressed and then calmed himself down before he walked into the kitchen where Maka was waiting for him.

"Let's go out to eat today." Maka said grabbing his arm and pulling him out the door closing it behind them.

"Calm down Maka we have all day." Soul said as he was pulled to his bike.

Soul got on and Maka jumped onto the back, wrapping her arms around Soul's waist, both of them loving the contact.

"We gotta go to school to choose what mission we want." Maka said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

It would be that easy, just turning his head and kissing her… but he had to respect the fact that she was in love with Kid. Either way, he was going to tell her that he loved her… he had to get it off his chest.

They went to a nearby restaurant and when Maka slid off of the bike, missing the contact.

Soul parked the bike and followed Maka inside and sat down at a table where they waited for their waiter.

"So… it's just us today right?" he asked her.

Maka looked up from the menu that was in her hands and smiled at him. "Yeah, we hadn't been alone for a while." She mumbled as her eyes dropped back onto the menu.

Soul took a good look at her, a small smile forming on his lips as he grabbed one of the menus that were on the table.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter asked.

"The breakfast special." Soul said setting the menu down.

"Same for me." Maka mumbled and set hers ontop; of Soul.

The waiter left and there was an awkward silence among them.

Maybe she should tell him, he was her partner after all. "Soul… I have something to confess." Maka mumbled.

"What might that be?" he asked… maybe she's going to tell me that she's a weapon.

"I… Kid… Kid and I aren't dating." She said looking him in the eyes.

Soul froze, he was not expecting that.

Maka watched the smile that crossed his face her heart swelling in her chest.

"Why would you lie to us then?" he asked her, his head tilting to the side as he reached out to take her hands in his.

Maka bit her bottom lip. "I… you have to keep this a secret… you can't tell anyone." She said leaning forward a bit. "The night I thought you left me… remember?" she asked him. Soul flinched but nodded anyways.

"Well, I had gone off to the woods near the DWMA, it always makes me feel better… and then he caught me in my we-" Maka was so close to confessing… but then the waiter came.

"Your food!" the waiter said cheerfully setting the plates down on the table and leaving, completely ruining the moment.

Maka sighed and then slapped a fake smile on her face. "Let's eat." She said pulling her hands out of Soul's and grabbing a fork, stabbing at the eggs.

Soul sat there… she was about to tell him! He hated that waiter so much right now. Trying to control his anger, he stayed silent, poking at his own food.

"You were saying?" he asked her as he munched on some pancakes.

"Oh, it's nothing important." She mumbled.

"Anything coming from you is important to me Maka." Soul grumbled.

Maka blushed. "I'll tell you later than, just eat." She said sending him a genuine smile.

Soul couldn't help but smile at the thought that… this was sort of like a date…


	21. Chapter 21

"Maka, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Soul said to Maka as she stuffed her mouth with the last of her eggs.

"Shuf uf!' she growled through her mouth full of eggs a glare in her eyes but Soul just laughed.

"Maka, it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Soul said chuckling.

Maka rolled her eyes and swallowed her eggs. "Better?" she asked coughing.

"I said not to talk with your mouth full, not force me to do the hymlick maneuver on you." Soul said chuckling as he pushed his glass of water in her direction.

Once she took a good gulp of it, her cough died down and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Soul let out a small chuckle. "Ready to go now?" he asked her.

She nodded and got up walking to the door with Soul close behind her.

Getting on the motorcycle they drove to the DWMA in a nice silence.

As soon as Soul turned off the engine Maka jumped off and ran to the steps of the school. "See ya there slow poke!" she yelled out not turning back.

Soul rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs. When he got to the mission board he saw Maka frowning up at it.

"What are you frowning about?" he asked her shoving his hands into his pockets.

"They're all taken." She grumbled kicking at the ground in disappointment and then hanging her head.

Soul rolled his eyes. "They can't all be ta- oh never mind." He mumbled, disappointment filling him as he saw all of the missions with red tags. "Sorry Maka." He whispered but then his eyes landed on a mission on the far corner. "Maka, you're blind." Soul said chuckling as he pointed to it.

"I'm not blind, I saw it." She growled.

"Sure you did." He said.

"No, I really did, but that mission is dangerous." She mumbled as she turned to leave.

Soul took a good look at the mission, his eyes widening. "Maka… Let's take it." He said.

"Soul, no." she insisted.

"No, you don't get it Maka… this is about my brother." Soul said, his head shaking.

Maka froze and turned back. "What?"

"The guy the mission is talking about… that's my brother." He whispered.

"You have a brother?" she asked.

"Yeah… sadly." He mumbled.

"Are you sure you want to take that mission?" Maka asked him walking over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Soul looked down at her. "Maka… the power of the Evans is incredible… Only an Evan could take down an Evan… that's why we have to take this mission." Soul murmured reaching up to grab the mission and walk towards the death room.

"Soul… what is it that I don't know about your family?" she asked him following him.

Soul looked down at her sadly. "A lot of things that I wish you would never find out Maka." He whispered and looked down at his feet.

"Soul…" Maka began but she was interrupted by a glare from Soul.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Maka." He said through clenched teeth.

"Soul why are you pushing me away? You've been distant for a while! I'm worried about you!" Maka exclaimed making Soul flinch.

"Maka, you have secrets of your own too, who are you to talk?" he growled.

She frowned at him. "How would you know that I have secrets? We're partners Soul, we're not supposed to have secrets." She said and he glared down at her.

"Yeah, that's what I used to think too." He mumbled as he entered the Death room.

Maka sighed, how on earth did this day go wrong?

Grumbling under her breath she followed Soul and gave a small bow to Lord Death.

"Yo! What brought you guys here?" Lord Death asked as he turned his attention away from his mirror and turning to them.

"We want to take on this mission." Soul muttered handing him the mission.

Lord Death looked at it. "You know Soul, I put this mission up after I realized that it had your name written all over it… literally. This is about Wes Evans, your brother." Lord Death muttered shaking his head.

Maka sighed, what the hell was going on? "When do we take this mission?" Soul asked sharply trying to avoid talking about his brother in front of Maka.

"Tomorrow. Pack your bags, you guys are going on a field trip." Lord Death said.


	22. Chapter 22

Maka looked down at her pasta, not really feeling all that hungry. She had thought that today would have been a good day, after all she was going to hang out with Soul, and that was never a bad day… or so she thought.

Sighing she looked up at Soul who hadn't even taken a bite out of his sandwich.

"Soul…" Maka mumbled but he just shook his head.

"Don't want to talk about it." He mumbled as he got up and made his way to his room.

Hastily Maka got up and latched onto his wrist, pulling him back and causing him to lose his footing and fall on top of her, sending them both down.

She looked up into his eyes, eyes wide as she saw a slight blush appear on his face. "M-Maka?" he stuttered.

Maka blinked and flipped the over so that she was on top. "Why are you so distant?" she whispered sitting down on his stomach.

"Get off Maka." He grumbled.

"Today was supposed to be just me and you… I thought you would be happy… I know I was." Maka mumbled looking into his eyes.

Soul looked away. "I'm sorry Maka. But I still don't want to talk about this." He said lightly as his hands went to push her away.

But Maka grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. "Tell me Soul." She insisted.

"Maka, I'm serious!" he exclaimed fighting against her grip. "I could easily turn my arms into a scythe if I wanted to." He growled in anger.

Maka froze and looked him in the eye. "You'd really be willing to hurt me?" she asked him.

His gaze hardened as he glared up at her. "Maka. I would NEVER hurt you on purpose." He growled.

"Soul… you're hurting me right now." She whispered at him.

Soul froze and blinked at her, his frown disappearing. "What?" he asked her, sitting up and scooting back so that his back was leaning against the fridge, but keeping Maka in his lap.

"Soul… you don't trust me enough to tell me anything… and it hurts me." She told him grabbing his hand and placing it over her heart. "It hurts me there." She whispered. "Soul… you're my best friend. I don't like seeing you sulking about. I don't want to see you sad, mad… I just don't want to see you hurt." Maka mumbled as she leaned into him, burying her head into his neck.

Soul felt a blush rise in his cheeks as his arms wrapped around Maka. "I… I'm sorry Maka." He whispered as his fingers went to play with one of her pony tails.

"Soul, you could trust me." She whispered into his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He tried to control them but it was no use.

"It's cold." He mumbled as he gently pushed Maka off of him and went to grab a blanket and sit down on the couch. "C'mon, I have a story to tell ya." He said motioning her to sit next to him as he draped the blanket over his legs and held it open so that she could slide in.

Maka got up and walked over to him, letting her hand rest on his chest as she let her head fall on his shoulder.

Soul covered her with the blanket and threw his arm over her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of having her close taking in a deep breath and letting it, he realized that he was finally going to open up.

He glanced down at Maka and he smiled to himself… he had a feeling that this was a good thing.

"There once was a boy that was born into a wealthy family known as the Evans." He murmured. "The Evans were a music family, just so you know. The boy's name is Wes." He said and then looked down at the ground a slight frown on his face.

"The Evans had a dark secret though…" he whispered, his arm tightening around Maka's shoulder. "The Grandmother… she was a really superficial woman. She would pick on everyone that would even look in her direction, point out their flaws and their weaknesses… until one day she messed with the wrong person.

"A witch was walking down the street, holding her son's hand… her son was not pleasant to the eyes, and the grandmother was quick to point it out.

"The boy was shocked; he looked up at his mother and pulled his hand out of her grasp and made a run for it, pulling his shirt up so that no one would see his face as he ran down the street. The witch called out for him, but the little boy just kept running.

"Infuriated, the witch turned to the grandmother and demanded that she would go say sorry, but the grandmother was a stubborn lady. She said _'Why should I? I was only saying the truth.'_

"The witch shook her head at the lady sadly and lifted her hand as she walked up to the grandmother slowly until her hand was placed on top of the grandmother's stomach.

"'_You will have a daughter of your own one day, and she will have two boys… but I'm afraid that that the first born will be cursed… and the only one that will be able to free him from this curse… is the second born. They shall have a battle to the death… then and only then will the curse be lifted.'_ The witch had said and then lifted her hand from the grandmother's belly, and then running after her son.

"The grandmother was dumbfounded, but she carried on with her day. True enough, the grandmother had a beautiful daughter… but the grandmother had died in labor. The mother grew up and learned the story of the curse.

"She desperately tried not to have kids… but then Wes came to the world. The mother was so happy, she cherished the little boy… the only problem though was that he would tend to be a bit violent at times, even when not provoked." Soul stopped telling his story for a while, closing his eyes tightly and trying to relax himself by taking in deep breaths and letting it out.

"But everything got worse when Wes' sibling was born. Wes started to lash out and turn more violent than usual.

"The mother was worried about the curse, she would always make sure that Wes would never touch his little brother, but one night, the mother had went to take a small nap.

"Wes walked into the baby's bedroom and up to the cradle where the baby was sleeping. He took him in his arms and glared down at the baby. Walking out the door silently he made his way down the stairs and out of the house door and placing the baby on top of the garbage can.

"_I will be the only one in mama's heart.' _The boy had said… jealousy was his curse." Soul said tears in his eyes but he quickly blinked them away. "Anyways, the baby had woken up, without crying looked up at the little boy, and it almost seemed like it understood the little boy.

"Wes left the baby there, walking back inside the house and went to sleep, leaving the baby out there to catch a cold." Soul whispered.

"What happened to the baby?" Maka whispered.

Soul looked back down at her. "It nearly died, if it wasn't for one of the maids taking out the trash, the baby would have been a goner, Wes had confessed that he was the one that put the baby outside and his mother was forced to put him in the grandmother's care… The baby grew up… and found out that he had a sibling… but was never to meet him for that day… that day would be the day that they would have to battle to the death." He whispered and looked down at Maka. "And that day is coming soon Maka." He whispered.

Maka blinked up at him and shook her head. "I'll talk to Lord Death, I'm not going to let you do this." She whispered.

"Maka, it's the only way to free him from his curse. He's been out on a killing spree trying to look for me and he has gotten closer and closer to finding me. Maka… I'm not going to let innocent people die." Soul said.

"Soul… Don't do this, please." Maka begged, throwing her arms around him and pulling him to her.

"Maka, you have Kid now… you don't need me." Soul whispered as he hugged her back.

Maka let out a small sob, tears starting to fall out of her eyes. "It's not the same Soul…" she whispered.

"But it will have to do, I know he'll take care of you." He whispered.

"Soul, that's not what I mean." Maka said her voice trembling, her arms tightening around Soul.

"What is it you mean then?" Soul asked her pulling back and trying to stop his own tears from falling as he looked down at her, his heart breaking at the sight of Maka tears falling down her cheeks. His thumbs went to brush them away lightly and Maka sniffled as she looked up at him.

"Please don't do this Soul… I love you." She whispered as more tears fell.


	23. Chapter 23

Soul blinked at her, his grip on her shoulders tightening. "What?" he asked her, his heart fluttering up to his throat as he tried to gulp, but failed.

Maka looked away, her face turning a deep breath as she swatted away his hands from her shoulders and stood up. "We better get some rest for tomorrows mission." Maka mumbled and hastily ran to her room closing the door behind her.

Soul quickly shot up and ran to her door pounding on it. "Maka let me in!" he exclaimed.

"Go to sleep Soul." Maka said as she sat down on her bed, her hands going to cover her face as a few tears escaped her.

"Maka, I love you too!" Soul said his hand going to the door knob and opening the door to see that Maka was crying. "Maka… I love you too." He repeated as he walked inside sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap.

Maka buried her head into his neck shaking her head. "I don't want you to pity me." She whispered.

"It's not pity Maka… I really do love you." He whispered his arms tightening around her.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why are you telling me this when you are about to go kill yourself?" Maka growled, her hands going to his shoulders and she looked up at him, more and more tears freeing themselves.

"I… I don't know Maka." He whispered, his hand going to brush away the tears. "But… better late than never right?" he whispered his head inching closer to hers.

Maka looked up at him a slight frown on her face… but she had to agree… it was better this way. With a nod, her hands slipped away from his shoulders and into her lap her head going to rest on his shoulder as she looked down at her hands.

"Maka… I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He whispered.

Maka shook her head but kept quiet.

"Maka… please talk to me." Soul whispered after several minutes but when he looked down he saw that she was already asleep.

A frown played on his lips but then a small smile formed… "Goodnight Maka." He whispered as he stood up and set her down on her bed, pulling the covers so that they were covering her but a hand shot out from under the covers and grabbed onto his wrist.

"Stay with me tonight Soul." Maka murmured.

Soul felt a blush cover his face and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Not that way you perv… just keep me company… please." Maka murmured.

Soul smiled a little and climbed into bed next to her under the covers and rested his head on her shoulder, his arm snaking its way around her waist and pulling her to him. "Goodnight Maka." He whispered.

Maka smiled a small smile. "I love you." She whispered her voice cracking… she had him in her hands, but she will have to give him up soon.

"I love you too Maka… never forget that." He whispered his arm tightening around her.

Maka shoved her face into her pillow to keep him from seeing the pain in her eyes… and soon fell asleep.

Maka woke up to see that Soul wasn't in bed. A frown settled on her face as she sat up and stretched a small yawn coming from her as she stood up. She walked to the kitchen, expecting Soul to be sitting there waiting for his breakfast but her frown deepened when she saw that it was empty.

Maka went back into her room and saw a note laying on the side of the bed where Soul had slept.

Her heart beat faster, why did she have a feeling that Soul had went and done something stupid? "No… he just went out to grab something to eat… that's it." She whispered as she went to sit down on the bed grabbing the note and opening it up.

_**Maka, I love you… but this mission is something I had to do on my own… I will hope to see you in a different life… don't do anything stupid Maka, I mean it. Move on, live a happy life with Kid, I could see that he likes you, Maka… don't come after me, I know what I'm doing, and I've accepted it… I don't want you to be there to whiteness my death, I want you to remember me the way I was last night… I want you to remember my smiles and my laughs, not my agony and cries. I just want you to know that I will keep you in my mind and heart and soul every second… and I hope even after my death…**_

_**Good bye Maka… I love you.**_

Maka stared down at the note tears starting to shed again. "You idiot." She murmured through her shock.

Maka heard the front door open and close. "Maka! I'm back, I found an apartment!" she heard Kid call out from the door way.

Maka couldn't will herself to move, she was stuck there… frozen, looking down at the note.

"Maka?" Kid asked as he walked in to her bedroom. "Maka what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Pack your stuff Kid… I'm going to go save Soul." Maka said as she stood up, wiping away her tears, determination setting in.


	24. Chapter 24

Two days passed since he had left Maka behind… he remember waking up at two in the morning and looking down at her as the moonlight hit her face, making her look more beautiful if that was even possible… he had bent down to kiss her and then grabbed his bags and as quietly as he could wrote her a note… and left… it tore his heart in two, but he knew it had to be done.

Soul walked into what was now a ghost town because of his brother. "Wes! You wanted me! Here I am!" he called out, his arms flung out in front of him as he walked down the deserted street. All the killings that his brother did had stopped here… Soul knew that he had to be in this town.

His heart was racing to the point that he almost regretted leaving Maka behind… but he knew that what he did was the right thing. Maka would end up seriously hurt if she had come along, if she really did love him… not only would she be hurt physically, but also emotionally when she saw him die… but he didn't want that, he didn't want to hurt her more than necessary.

'I love you.' Her voice rang through him, his heart breaking, but he had to do this… He knew where Wes would strike next… and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Wes anywhere near Maka… he had to do this alone.

"Wes! Come out and fight me!" he called out. To tell the truth, Soul didn't really have any idea what his brother looked like, he had never seen him, not even in pictures.

"Soul, you're here. You look exactly how I thought you would." Someone said behind him, but it was a soothing sound, almost on the verge of perfect if it wasn't for the fact that it was filled with hatred.

Soul whipped around, and his eyes widened. For a fleeting second, he thought that he was looking into a mirror… if it wasn't for the fact that Wes was wearing a deep frown on his face, he had a look of complete anger, and Soul could feel the vibes rolling off of his older brother.

"Wes… we finally meet." Soul said, standing up straight, head held high, if he was going to go down… he was going to go down in pride.

"You… you took away my mother's love!" Wes yelled as his arm turned into a blade almost exactly like Soul's.

Wes ran towards Soul, pointing the blade threateningly at Soul and almost made a fatal blow if it wasn't for Soul's own arm transforming into a blade and blocking Wes's.

"Why?" Soul asked him, pushing against him.

"Why what Soul?" Wes growled, his demonic red eyes, glaring into the soft red eyes of his younger brother.

"Why have you always been so jealous of me?" Soul asked him, somehow managing to push Wes away with him.

"Why do you think? You were always better than me, mom chose you over me! I was sent to live with my father's mother because of you! Do you know how cruel the woman was to me?" Wes yelled at him, going in for another attack which Soul easily blocked and pushed him away.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Soul asked him feeling his body tense up.

"I killed the bitch! I finally snapped when she slapped me. I've had enough of her verbal abuse, there was no way in hell that I was going to let her hit me." Wes growled, going in for another attack on Soul.

"You killed our grandmother?" Soul snarled, enraged, letting his guard down but managing to duck out of the way as Wes's blade managed to slice into his cheek, but not deep enough to leave a permanent mark, but just enough for it to bleed..

Soul staggered back a little, a glare on settling. "You are cold hearted Wes." He growled. "How could you kill her? She was cool enough to welcome you into her home! You probably did something to make her explode on you." Soul snarled at him, his guard lowering even more.

Wes took advantage of this and punched him, sending him flying backwards.

Soul was losing quickly, he knew he was but what could he have done?

Maka's finger tips clutched into the seat of Lord Death's jet she was sitting in. "Are you sure this will get us there in time?" Maka asked Kid, nervously biting down on her lips.

"Yeah, don't worry Maka; we'll be there in time." Kid said, sitting down next to her, his hand going to hold hers.

Maka looked down at it and wished with all her might that Soul would appear out of nowhere and hug her… but that wasn't going to happen…

"Maka… It's going to be okay." Kid whispered, leaning a little bit too close for Maka's comfort.

"Kid… I told Soul about what is actually going on between us." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

Kid froze. "You told him that you are a weapon?" he asked her.

"No… I told him we weren't really together." She said looking him in the eye… could that have been jealousy stirring in there?

"What did he say?" he asked her.

"He… he said he loved me." She whispered, her heart breaking in half as her gaze dropped to the ground.

"And the bastard left you?" Kid growled, the hand that held hers tightening.

Maka winced. "He had to leave." She whispered.

"No… no, I was going to take that mission! How could father five it to you guys?" he growled.

"What are you talking about Kid?" Maka asked him.

"Kid! I missed you!"

Maka turned to see a woman running out of the cockpit and there were tears in her eyes as she jumped into kids lap, her arms circling around his neck and burying her head there.

Maka shot him a questioning look.

Kid felt his heart sink… shit.

"Maka I can explain." He started.

"Liz really did miss you Kid." Another blond girl said pocking her head out from the cockpit.

Maka was getting more and more confused by the second, what was going on?

Kid slapped his forehead. "Liz… get off." Kid grumbled.

"No." Liz snapped, her arms tightening around his neck.

"Liz, I told you to wait! We were only here for back up!" The other girl said giggling.

Maka felt as if she was intruding on something. She had no idea what was going on… so she stood up, only to be pulled back down by Kid.

"I have to explain this to you; the guilt is eating me alive." Kid said looking up to her.

Maka waited, looking at him in the eye, her gaze occasionally drifting off to the woman in his lap and noticed that she was glaring at her.

"Maka… I lied… I'm a meister that already has his weapons." Kid told her with confidence.

Maka felt her whole body lock up as she stared back at kid with wide eyes. "I… I trusted you Kid." She whispered.

"I know Maka, and I'm sorry." Kid pleaded.

Maka shook her head, pulling her hand out of his grasp and standing up to sit in one of the other seats and look out the window.

"Maka… it was my fathers orders." He whispered to her, completely forgetting that Liz was sitting in his lap.

Maka ignored him… she was shocked… why do these sort of things only happen to her?

"Kid, we're about to land!" The other girl yelled out with a giggle from the other side of the cockpit.

Kid sighed and looked down at Liz. "Why are you acting like this?" he asked her.

Liz composed herself and wiped away any stray tears she had running down her cheeks and stood up walking back into the cockpit, leaving behind a confused Kid.


	25. Chapter 25

Soul wiped away the blood that was running down his cheek. Looking down at himself, he saw that his shirt was in tatters;he had a big gaping cut across his stomach a chest but is wasn't too bad, just enough to get the blood flowing out of it.

Soul glared up at Wes. "Let's get this over with." Soul growled, running up to him, swinging his blade forward.

Wes blocked it with his own blade and twisted Souls blade back, causing Soul to let out a shriek of pain. "You think you're stronger than me Soul?" Wes growled through clenched teeth, making Soul ben back as he twisted his blade more.

Soul bit back another scream of agony and glared at his older brother, his hand turning into a fist and colliding with Wes's jaw, making him stumble backwards, letting go of Soul's blade.

Wes glared at Soul, wiping away the blood that dribbled down his chin. "You're going to pay for that." He growled.

"I'm right here." Soul responded.

Wes looked infuriated as both his arms turned into blades.

Soul paled at the sight… how is that possible?

Wes saw this, his frown turned into a sadistic smile as more and more blades ripped out from his body.

Soul stumbled back a little, surprised, but he was determined to break this curse, no matter what it took.

Wes charged again, all his blades aiming for Soul.

Crouching down, Soul focused all his energy to his legs and he timed his next move. Once Wes was close enough, Soul jumped over him, landing behind him and kicking him down from behind. "Wes, it doesn't have to end this way." Soul said as calmly as he could.

Wes pushed himself up from the ground, and looked down at himself, he may have gotten a few slices in on his brother, but he was injured too, his left arm, from elbow to wrist was cut open, a few close claws next to his heart and neck.

Despite the pain, Wes chuckled and shook his head. "You don't get it, you took away everything from me." He whispered, his head whipping in Soul's direction, making him flinch because of the crazed look in his eyes. "_**Everything!**_" Wes screamed at Soul as he charged again.

"Maka slow down!" Kid exclaimed as they ran down the streets Liz and Patty close behind.

"No! I have to find Soul!" she exclaimed.

As soon as the jet had landed, Maka had ran out of there, she couldn't just sit in that seat as if nothing was going on, she had to go save Soul!

"Kid! Maka! Over here!" Patty yelled pointing in the other direction where she saw to shadows run by.

Maka ignored her and kept running.

"Soul's losing his fight against his brother!" Liz called out after Maka, causing her to freeze up and look back.

"Where?" she growled, running back in their direction.

"Over here." Kid said, running ahead of them following the two shadows before he could lose them, the three girls following closely behind him.

"Girls!" Kid exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Kay!" Liz and Patty exclaimed, transforming into their gun forms as they ran, throwing themselves into Kids open hands.

"Maka, I trust you could handle yourself as a weapon?" Kid asked her without stopping his sprint.

Maka nodded, running ahead of him as the shadows started to become clearer. "Soul!" she managed to yell out.

Soul's head snapped in the direction of the voice. "Maka?" he called out.

Wes took the as an advantage and kicked Soul away from him.

Maka ran faster, and once she was close enough, tackled Wes down to the ground. "No one touches him without going through me first." She spat at Wes.

Soul got up, his blade transforming into an arm as he ran to Maka pulling her off of Wes and hugging her to him. "Maka, you have to leave." He told her as he pushed her behind him, his body shielding her.

"Never." She growled as Kid ran up to them… but he knew what was going on… this was not his mission, he shall only intercept when he was needed. So Kid backed away and sat on top of a fallen tree, waiting for his cue to jump in.

"Is this my sister-in-law?" Wes asked, an evil smile lighting up his face again as he peered around Soul to take a good look of the woman behind Soul.

Soul snarled at him. "I won't ever let you get anywhere near my Maka." He growled, baring his shark teeth at Wes.

Maka's heart beat faster… she was his… forever. "Soul…" she whispered.

Wes smirked, his blades becoming larger than they already were.

Soul glared at him. "Maka… why did you come here? I didn't want you to seem my death." Soul whispered to her but he didn't take his eyes away from Wes, watching his every move.

"If you die, I die too." Maka said, determination set in her eyes.

Soul stiffened, he looked away from Wes for a brief second to look down at Maka… did he really want to do that kind of damage to her? No… she wouldn't die, he wouldn't allow that. "Maka… do me a small favor." Soul said looking back at Wes as he took a small step in their direction.

"What is it Soul?" she asked him.

Soul looked down at her, his face serious. "Turn into your scythe form."

Kid stood up. How did Soul find out about Maka being a weapon?

Maka froze up. "What?" she whispered, for how long had he known?

"Right now is no time for questions Maka! Do it now!" Soul exclaimed, his eyes widening as Wes charged at them.

"Soul-" Maka started.

"Now!" Soul interrupted her, slipping his hand into hers. "I trust you Maka… do it now." He whispered before Wes jumped into the air, blades high up, waiting for gravity to pull them down towards the couple and rip them to shreds.

Maka looked up to Soul. "I trust you too." She whispered.

_**A/N: You guys! I love you all so much! Almost one hundred reviews! And this is my first Soul Eater story! Come on and help me reach my goal of 100 reviews please! I love you all for reading, favoring/following this story and favoring/following me! It means so much to me! I LOVE all of my fans. By the way, if you ever have any questions of one of my stories, PM me, I'll respond with an answer that I hope will clarify everything. Or just leave a review and watch my profile for my answer. I LOVE YOU ALL!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Kids heart skipped a beat, his eyes widening as he realized what was going on. "Maka!" he yelled out, pointing Liz at the man that was about to attack his weapon and pulling the trigger… but nothing. "Come on Liz!" he growled at her, repeatedly pulling the trigger, but still nothing. "Liz! They're going to die!" Kid exclaimed, but then he looked up and took in the scene that was going on in front of him.

Maka turned into her scythe form and Soul getting a good grip of her handle brought her up to shield himself from Wes's scythe arms. Kid felt jealousy fill him to the brim, but he managed to control it by gritting his teeth together. Maka was his weapon, not Souls.

Wes blinked in shock when he saw this. "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself, jumping back to put himself a good distance between the weapons.

"I told you not to come Maka." Soul whispered, his grip tightening around her staff.

"He doesn't deserve you Maka." Kid whispered to himself as his tense shoulders rolled back, Liz falling back against his side.

"Why did you leave without me?" Maka asked Soul. The sadness in her voice made both Soul and Kid flinch.

"I told you that this was what I had to do. I have to do this alone." Soul told her, eyeing Wes's moves.

"No. I'm your weapon right now Soul. You aren't alone in this." Maka growled at him, her face appearing in grey and black blade.

'_No…. No! You, Maka, are MY weapon!'_ Kid thought to himself, his hand clenching around the guns in his hands.

Soul stayed quiet as he attempted blocked an attack that Wes threw at them. Wes aimed for Soul's legs but Soul jumped out of the way, baring his teeth at him, but Wes just smirked at him.

"Kid…" Liz mumbled, sensing her meister disturbance, but he ignored her. "Kid…" she said again.

"Why didn't you shoot him?" Kid asked her, not looking down at the gun at his side.

Liz was ashamed of herself… she couldn't help it… she wanted Maka gone! Sharing Kid with Patty was one thing… but sharing him with someone that she doesn't even know… that he is falling in love with… she couldn't do it.

She felt her jealousy start to grow inside of her again. "She doesn't deserve you." She whispered.

Kid went ridged… where did he hear this before? "Explain yourself." He grumbled while throwing both of the guns behind them so that they could change back into their human forms while stuffing his hands into his pockets and watched the scene in front of him play out.

Wes kept throwing attacks at them, and Maka would willingly take all of them… anything to protect her meister.

"But… I'm her meister." Kid whispered to himself, trying to shake that last thought out of his head.

There was a hand on his shoulder. "No Kid… you're our meister… and no one else's." Liz whispered, her hand tightening around his shoulder.

Kid slumped forward, shaking his head. "No." he whispered.

"You'll get over it, it's only been a few days." She whispered.

"But… father wants her to be my death scythe."

"For once… don't listen to him, it's your life, not his you know."

Patti sat down in the back with an eye roll. How could they both be so dramatic in a moment like this? But that's aside from the point, how was Kid stupid enough not to notice how jealous Liz was of Maka?

Shaking her head at them, she walked over to them and pushed the both forward at the same time with enough force to send them spiraling to the ground, Liz landing on top of Kid.

They both looked at each other with wide, blinking eyes as a blush spread across their faces. "Stop arguing and get into position. We might be needed." Patty sneered at them, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

They both scrambled to their feet, dusting off their clothes and shutting their mouths, trying to focus on the scene that was going on in front of them instead of the awkward vibe that was now vibrating in the air between them.

Maka was in some deep pain, if she would have known that this is what Soul felt every time he was hit, she would have never used him as a shield.

"I'm sorry Maka." Soul whispered to her, knowing the pain that she was feeling.

"No Soul… anything for you… anything for my meister." She whispered, sucking in a sharp breath as Wes attacked them again.

Soul stayed quiet, as if he was thinking of something. Next thing Maka knew, she was thrown on the ground behind him, Soul's arm turning into a scythe.

"Soul?" she called out to him.

Soul's back was stiff. "I love you too much to put you through this Maka… leave. Now." He said through clenched teeth as Wes came in for another attack.

"Soul. I'm not leaving you." Maka insisted, turning into her human form and standing up.

Soul glanced back at her. "Go." He insisted.

"Soul! Look out!" Maka heard Kid call out.

Maka looked at Wes to see that he was quickly approaching Soul, blade out in front of him, ready to tear through Soul's chest.

Maka sucked in a breath and ran toward Soul, who was still looking at her. She blocked his body with hers just as Wes was about to tear through Soul.

There was a loud squishing sound that erupted through the air as the blade slipped through Maka's chest.

Her jaw slacked as she felt her body go limp when Wes slipped his blade out of her chest.

Maka felt herself falling back into Souls arms and looking up at him, tears of agony in her eyes. "Soul." She murmured. "It was worth it." she whispered as her eye lids grew heavier with each passing second.

"Maka, stay with me." She heard Soul's trembling voice. "Kid!" he yelled out.

"I love you Soul." Maka managed to whisper, she found breathing harder to do.

"Maka… I love you too…. Don't die on me; I was the one that was supposed to die Maka… not you." Soul told her as he pushed away her bangs to kiss her forehead.

While this was going on, Kid had shot at Wes with Patty just in case Liz decided to be defective again, momentarily shocking him, and pulling Maka into his arms, but looked Soul in the eyes before getting up. "Soul… we love the same girl… but she loves you. If you die, I will personally bring you back to life and beat the living shit out of you." He growled, his arms tightening around Maka.

"It's a deal, as long as you keep her alive." Soul growled back at him.

Kid gave him a nod before he heard a roar from behind him. Taking it as a cue to get the hell out of there, he tan back towards the jet, Liz hot on his heels. He had a sickening feeling in his stomach that he will have to come back to pick up a corpse instead of a living person.

Soul glared in the direction of the roar, feeling his other arm turn into a blade, holding them both up parallel to the ground. "That was the last straw."


	27. Chapter 27

Soul bared his teeth at Wes as he felt his whole arm slowly transform into a blade. "You could mess with me all you want… but when it comes down to Maka… no one fucks around with her, I won't let them." He growled as he took a menacing step towards him.

Wes smiled at him evilly. "Hit me with your best shot Soul. I dare ya." He said with a snicker.

Soul charged for his brother and Wes did the same.

That's when all that cool that Soul was known for… vanished into thin air. He lost all sense of the word 'cool', and Wes noticed this. Every swing that Soul did was sloppy and uncoordinated.

Wes was bewildered, this was not the way he wanted to fight his brother, and he wanted Soul to stand a chance so that he could beat him the way he always wanted to.

Wes could easily block all the moves that Soul threw at him.

Soul soon found himself out of breath, his knees close to giving out under him. He realized from the get-go that the chances to surviving this would be slim… but he had to do this for Maka.

They stood a few good twenty feet apart; Wes had a slight frown on his face while he watched Soul pant in exhaustion. "I really would have thought that this would have been more of a challenge Soul." Wes said, shaking his head in disappointment but then smiled dangerously. "I guess I might as well make the most out of this. I've been saving this trick for a while now." Wes said his smile turning into his sadistic smile.

Wes's left arm turned into a scythe again and Wes reached up to touch the part where metal meets skin. He let out a scream of agony that made Soul flinch as he watch in amazement at what Wes was doing.

Wes had gotten a good hold of his blade and was ripping it off of his own body. With a final grunt, Wes had managed to sever the blade from his body, holding it with his right arm, the only one he had left.

Soul's eyes widened when he saw the blade turn into a full blow scythe. "How are you going to handle it? You only have one arm left." Soul said getting into attack mode once more.

"I've had practice." He said with a shrug, not seeming to mind the blood that was pouring out of his arms socket as he twirled the scythe with his fingers.

Soul let out a war cry as he ran, closing the distance between himself and his brother. Wes smirked at him and once more, blocked all his attacks, this time managing to get in a few blows on Soul.

Soul saw no way out of it; he would have to play dirty. He kicked Wes's feet from under him and kicked the scythe out of Wes's stunned hand, hearing the clank of metal hitting gravel. He turned his arm back to normal and turned his fingers into tiny blades. "This is for what you did to MY Maka." He growled at him and slashed his fingers across his throat.

Almost at once, Wes's eyes searched Soul's, a small smile on his face. "Thank… you." he managed to say before his eyes rolled back into his head.

Soul stared at him, shock coursing through him. "Thank you?" he questioned and then sighed. "I should probably bury you." Soul whispered, bending down to pick up his brother but before he could there was a strong wind that stopped him. He looked up to see a jet land next to him and the side door opening. "What are you looking at? Get in!" Kid yelled at him when he poked his head out.

Soul looked down at his brother and nodded at him. "I'll be sure to bury your scythe next to Mom and Dad's grave, right now, I have important things to do." He said as he ran to grab the scythe and jump into the jet to see Maka lying on the ground, damaged and a blond girl, frantically trying to stop the bleeding.

Soul set the scythe on the ground and ran towards Maka, pushing away the blond. "You're doing it wrong." He growled at her, pressing on Maka's wounds, not caring that he had blood on his hands, as long as Maka would make it out okay.

The blond huffed at him. "I was doing it right! I have a certificate in nursing so back off." She growled at him and pushed him away.

Kid closed the door. "Get this Jet moving Patty!" he yelled in the direction of the cockpit and sighed in frustration to see Liz and Soul pushing each other and yelling.

"Both of you! Break it up, you were both doing it wrong." He yelled at them and went to find the first aid kit that had to be somewhere on the jet.


End file.
